High School Life
by LZfanatic12
Summary: Link Foster is a normal guy going to high school but this year things are way different;he meets a girl named Zelda who wants to be his friend as he meets his old enemy and makes more new friends, but when monsters start attacking Link; how does he sort it all out?
1. Prolouge

**This is the revised version of High School Life note the (revised) after the title lol so ya sorry its been so long and I think once I'm done revising I'll just start adding chapters on this story and continue that way so since finals is coming up I'll probably update the next chapter perhaps the end of next week or so so on with the chapter….**

**O this chapter might not looked revised much but it is a little so ya :P**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

Link Foster, a handsome, hawt, 15 year old depressed teenager trying to survive high school. He holds great power but is not aware of what he can do or what he's supposed to do. He's just a normal guy only he has no friends, no family, not much money, and a little house (but not real little). He had friends once but it only lasted for a week or so, long story. So, obviously, he lives alone.

He lived in Ordon, but got sick of the schools, so he decided to move. Everyone in Ordon adored Link, especially the kids, but Link couldn't really tell. Since Link has a job in Ordon and loves the village so much, he decided he would still visit on weekends. He's a goat herder, which is his job, and that's basically the main reason why he goes to Ordon every week.

Link's boss's name is Fado and he's about 10 or so years older than Link. Rusl, a father figure to Link, is about 20 years or so older than Link; him and Link are pretty close. Actually it's Rusl who pays for Link's bills since he is still young and Rusl believes he will learn to deal with bill later in life, right now he should enjoy life and attend school.

As he's in Ordon he also goes to visit his sensei, Sensei Cozen, who is more mysterious than he should be. That's right; he knows karate and how to use a sword, and he's an expert at both. His dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman. He's also good at archery, cooking, swimming, horseback riding, playing video games, playing with children, and herding goats.

He will be a sophomore this year in high school, but will this year be a good year of a bad year like all of his other years?

Zelda Harkinian, a 15 year old teenager, who is also the princess of Hyrule in disguise. She has a mom and dad (the queen, Ruby, and the king, Nonhanson), her 19 year old sister, Alissa, and her 5 year old brother, Zac.

She also has 4 friends: Malon, Saria, Elice, and Megan. All 4 of her friends have boyfriends; Malon has Ike, Saria has Mido, Elice has Joe, and Megan has Chris. The only people who know about Zelda being royalty are her family and friends, disclude their boyfriends.

Zelda also a guardian back at the castle, her name is Impa. Zelda and her family stay at a house during the school year, that way if anyone would follow her home they wouldn't be so suspicious about her being royalty. So Impa doesn't get introduced till later in this story.

Zelda's good at playing with children, archery, cooking, swimming, doing magic (when no one is around), and horseback riding. Zelda's a sophomore in high school this year and today is her first day of school. Will her sophomore year be like all of her other years or will this year change her life.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know it wasn't the best revision since most of it's the same but I'm still workin on revising this story and adding more to it….R&R plz and thank you: D**


	2. Chapter 1: First day at Hyrule High

**So here I am with chapter one there is a lot taken out well some taken out and some stuff added mostly the talking part I tried to make it more clear who's talking if you still do not know who's talking review and I will either message you or change it depends lol. And hopefully I can get my chapters up quickly which will probably be once a week or every other week but not once a month lol unless I'm busy. o and I'm planning to just have an author's note at the beginning not the end so review plz and tell me how I did, I accept critism it helps my writing you know lol on with the chapter….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: First Day at Hyrule HIgh**

Beep beep beep bee—smash! Link had smashed his alarm clock with his sludge hammer…again. He moans, "Stupid alarm clock."

He slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Once he was done, he slowly walked to the kitchen. As he cooked his egg sandwich, he thought about his new school, _'I wonder how I'm gonna make friends. I don't think some random person will come up to me and ask if they want to be friends. Sure I guess it would be nice….aw what am I thinking; I don't need friends, they only made my life hell…' _Once he was done cooking he, of course, ate his sandwich. After he cleaned his mess, he went to a mirror, combed his hair, and looked at himself. "Awesome! Ok Link, make a good impression."

He grabbed his stuff, walked out the door, locked the door to his house, and walked to Hyrule High.

Outside of Hyrule High

'_Aw, Hyrule High…Ok Link, make a good impression and smile,'_ he practiced his smiling_, 'close enough.'_ He walked in the school and headed for the principal's office.

In principal's office

The principal spoke in a somewhat Jamaican accent, "Here you go Mr. Foster, man, here's your schedule and welcome to Hyrule High."  
"Um, thanks." Link responded.  
"You're welcome, man, and welcome to Hyrule High."  
"Um, you already said that."  
"…Uh, yeah man, I know man, but who care's yo."  
"OK?"  
"Go to your first hour class before your late, man."  
"Oh, right."

The bell rang

"Look! Now you're late man. Go, now!"  
"Alright, alright, gee." He left and went to his first hour class, which was Algebra.

Once he arrived in the room, the teacher was talking and still didn't notice Link. "So today, we're going to talk about Algebra considering—'' Link cleared his throat. "Oh, hello, you must be Link Foster correct?" he nods his head. "Ok, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

He looked at her weirdly and whispered, "You mean like, stand in front of the class and talk about myself?"  
"Yes."  
He looked at the class, "Um, I'm Link…"  
The teacher said, "Tell us more about yourself Link, like who your parents are, where you're from, you know, stuff like that." He mumbles something, "what was that?"  
"Oh, uh, nothing, um, I'm from Ordon…"  
"Go on."  
"Uh…"  
"Keep going!"  
"Well, what else do you want me to say woman?"  
"Well, what did you do at your old school?"  
"…Nothing…"  
"Nothing? You have got to be kidding me! This is madness boy! What kind of student do I have here?"  
"Uh…."  
"Answer me!"  
He took a step back from the crazy teacher, "Um, can I take my seat?"  
She sighed, "As a matter of fact you can. There's an empty seat next to Zelda, over there." She pointed to the girl in the back who was looking down at her desk.  
"Thanks." _'Wow, did she point to her, she's hawt!'_

Throughout the class, neither Link nor Zelda looked at one another, just at their desks and occasionally the teacher.

Later the bell rang

Before Link could get up, Zelda stopped him. "Um…hi." She said.  
"Hi."  
"Um, yeah…hi."  
"HI?" he said a little annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not so good with starting conversations, I guess…"  
He got up. "Yeah, I can tell."  
"Um, I was wondering if I could show you around." He said nothing but looked at his feet and anywhere but Zelda, "What's wrong? If you don't want to that's—"  
"No, that's not it, it's just…."  
"What? You can tell me, I want to be your friend."  
"Tch…friends…"  
"Do you miss your friends from your old school?"  
He hesitated to answer, "I don't have any…" he left her stunned.

Once he was at his locker, he stared blankly in it and thought, _'Zelda…she's so odd; she walked up to me and did the unexpected…please I don't need friends…'_

"Um, hi," said Zelda.  
"Hmm, I wonder who that could be," he turned to face her, "so, are we going to have another 'um hi' conversation or what?"  
"No, I'm just curious about you." stated Zelda  
"What's there to be curious about?"  
"I want to know more about you."  
"Tch. Why?"  
"Because I want to be your friend."  
"You know, you don't have to have pity on me."  
"I'm not; I wanted to be your friend even before you told me that."  
"Well guess what, I don't need friends." He slammed his locker shut and walked away, but she followed.  
"You seem lonely, and I wanted to help," she said.  
"I don't care."  
"Why don't you want any friends?"  
"They're annoying, just like you."  
"Oh? Does that mean we're friends?"  
"What? No!"  
"But you just stated that friends are annoying as well as I so—"  
"We're not friends! I don't need friends! I don't want any friends! Now leave me alone!"

He went inside the men's bathroom.  
"Hey!" said Zelda  
"Go away!" Link said while in the bathroom.

While waiting for him to come out, Zelda thought, _'What's his problem? All I wanted was his friendship…normally, new students would want friends, but he's shutting everyone out…I wonder why?'_

She stood by the men's bathroom waiting for Link to get out, once he did he looked at her angrily and she nervously waved and smiled, "Hi."  
"What do you want?" he snapped  
"I'm just curious why you don't want any friends. Normal transfer students—"  
"That's the key word, 'normal'. I'm not nor will I ever be normal."  
"Hey, that's not what I meant! I was trying to say normally new student want friends but you…why?"  
"…It's a long story…"  
"Come on, I have plenty of time."  
"No, the, uh, bell is about to ring, yeah…" he left for his next class.  
She crossed her arms and thought, _'At least I know something's wrong. I'll just have to bug him after 2__nd__ hour.'_

Later, after 2nd hour, at Link's locker

"Um, hi," said Zelda.  
Link turned around with an annoyed expression. "How long are you going to keep this up?"  
"Until you say yes."  
He sighed, "I told you already, I don't want any friends."  
"Why not?"  
"…I had a bad experience, ok?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it…."  
"Ok…"  
He sighed again, "Do you seriously want to be my friend?"  
"Of course! I really, really do!" she said with a smile.  
"Well" he hesitated, "since you won't leave me alone," he sighed, "I guess I can give it another try…after all you are pretty cute and nice…" he said that with a slight smile.  
"Yay! Wait, what did you say?"  
"I guess?"  
"No, after that."  
"Oh," he chuckled, "I said you're cute and nice."  
"I am not cute."  
"Oh? Well I think you are."  
"But I'm not," she said while blushing.  
"Ok, what If I said you were beautiful?"  
She blushed more, "Oh, well, I, uh, have to go."  
"Hey, if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything—"  
"That's not it; I just have a hard time talking with cute guys." She covered her mouth with both her hands and took off to her next class.  
He stood there a little shocked and thought, _'Wow; that has to be the first time someone's ever called me cute. I wonder if she meant it though and does she really want to be friends?'_

He shuts his locker and headed towards his next class. Once he entered, he searched around for a spot to sit, but instead he spotted her. He walked over towards her and stopped. "Um, hi." He then mumbled, "Crap."  
She giggled, "Hi."  
"Um, about—"  
"Please, just forget it."  
He sighed, "Do you still want to be my friend?"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"  
"Well, I don't know."  
She smiled, "Well," she puts her hand out, "let's shake on it."  
He looked at her hand and shook it, then looked back at her with a smile, "Did you know you have soft hands?"  
"Did you know you're weird?"  
"Yeah," he lets go of her hand, looked at his feet, and lost his smile, "I get that a lot."  
"It's a good weird though."  
He looked at her, "A good weird?"  
"Yeah."  
"Um, thanks?"

Later the bell rang and class started. Link took a seat next to Zelda and the rest is left unsaid. After time has gone by, it's lunchtime.

Zelda asked, "Hey Link, why don't you come sit with my friends and I at lunch?"  
"Uh—"  
"Don't worry; the only thing we bite is our food."  
He slightly smiled, "Ok."  
"Oh, my friends might bring their boyfriends, so you'll be introduced quite a bit."  
He nodded his head and thought, _Man; it would be so much nicer if it were just me and her… Whoa; watch what you say Link, you barely know her…'_

In the lunch room

They got their food then Link followed Zelda to her table. She pointed to her table and that's when Link stopped dead in his tracks and thought, _'Holy crap! What is he doing here?' _he sighed in frustration, _'Man do I feel like strangling him…Mido…'_

Zelda stopped when she noticed Link had stopped; she turned around to find him glaring at her table. "Link? Link, what's wrong?" he still did not respond, but stood there, lost in thought, "Link?"

He finally snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?" he looked at Zelda then at his tray, "Oh, um….I….I can't eat with you sorry, I'm….I'm not hungry…" he threw away his untouched food, put his tray at the window, and left the cafeteria without being seen from Zelda's friends.

The day went on, and throughout the day Zelda has been trying to talk to Link, but Link just ignored her. As he got done with his locker and slammed it shut, he was about to leave, but Zelda was there when he turned around to leave. Her hands were crossed her chest as she gave him the look. He sighed, "What is it?"  
"Why have you been ignoring me?"  
He looked away, "I haven't been ignor—"  
"Oh yes you have! I try talking to you, and what do you do; you ignore me and walk away!"  
He sighed again, "Sorry…"  
"Will you at least explain yourself as to why you've been ignoring me?"  
He looked at her with a smile, "No." he walked around her and left her confused and curious.

As Link drew closer to his house, he noticed something odd in the grass. He walked closer to it and when he was a few steps away, a plant like creature popped from the ground1. Link was shocked, but not afraid. He took a step back and stared at the plant creature in confusion.

What shocked him most was not only is it something out of the ordinary, but it didn't seem to attack him or attack him that well. It seemed like it was biting up in the air, and it occasionally moved around, only the stem part. Link tried to touch the stem, but it stung his skin.

"Ow!" he looked at his finger than back at the plant monster, "looks like it's time for you to die."

He ran to his house, unlocked the door, ran inside, dropped his bag by the door, got his sword from his cabinet, and ran back outside. Once he looked in the direction where the monster was, he didn't see it anymore.

"What the—" he walked closer to where the plant creature was, "I don't understand. I swore the plant was right—" just then the plant creature came up and Link smiled. He swung his sword and it cut the monster in half. After it was destroyed, it disappeared and left only a Deku stick behind or just a stick to Link. He put his sword away and looked where the plant disappeared.

He thought out loud, "Weirdest day ever…." 

1 Aka a 'Deku Baba' from 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' or as people call it OoT lol


	3. Chapter 2: Link kills time

**Ok if your wondering why there are monsters in this version its just because I want some action in this story and why their here will be explained in later chapters; if you don't like it I'm sorry I do lol o and since this and the next chapter is kinda time waster chapters I hope I will update the next chapter by the end of this week or something anyways on with this chapter….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Link kills time**

He walked back to his house and stepped inside. He set his sword on a stand, plopped on the couch to watch some TV, but once he flipped through the channels nothing was on. He sighed as he turned the TV off and thought about the event that just happened, _'What am I suppose to think on what just happened? Am I going to have to deal with this every day? And why me? Maybe it was just a one time deal. Yeah, I shouldn't think too much on this.'_

He got off the couch and ran outside to Epona's stable, which was in his backyard. "Hi Epona."

She neighed (a horse sound is neigh lol).

He chuckled, "It's good to see you again too," Epona licked his face, "ha-ha I suppose you're hungry?"

She snorted.

"Alright, hold on." He got her food and water and lets her eat and drink. He stocked her neck with a smile and went back inside. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do? Ah-ha!" He ran to the cabinet, grabbed his sword, and went back outside to do some training, "hi-ya!"

2 hours later

"Yes! I finally perfected it…Spin Attack!" He did the move but was a little off. "Dang, I was too shaky; I guess I'm still kinda weak. Then again I did face and unknown plant creature…whatever that was… Well, practice makes perfect."

He went back inside, set his sword back on the cabinet, walked back to the couch, and plopped down. "Phew, I'm pooped…" He layed on the couch, looked at the ceiling, and thought about her again. "Zelda…" '_I've only known her for 1 day but…it seems like I've known her my whole life…or at least she seems familiar…how is that even possible?'_ "What am I talking about, I just met her! It's not like I somehow know her…" his stomach growled, "Well, it seems all this talking about Zelda is making me hungry. And how that made sense, I have no idea." He got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. He spotted some chicken, grabbed it, and started to cook. He grabbed a plate, filled it with a chicken breast, green beans, and some mash potatoes. He went to his table, sat down, and started to eat while he thought, _'What would it feel like if someone cooked for me?'_

He looked at the sink and imagined a lady washing dishes. He could only see her back but once she turned around to smile at him, his eyes went wide and he began to bang his head on the table. "Why the hell am I thinking about Zelda? What's wrong with me? Gah!" He didn't finish eating so he put the rest away for leftovers. "I'm going to practice some more."

In Link's backyard

"Hi-ya! Yes! I have finally perfected the Spin Attack. Hi-ya! Phew." He sat on a log, and made plans for the weekend, "Let's see, tomorrow is Thursday so I guess I'll go to Ordon Friday after school, then I'll stay there till Sunday night." He sighed.

So the rest of the time, Link practiced with his sword and worked on his karate. As time flew by, it became dark, so Link decided to take a quick shower and headed for bed.


	4. Chapter 3: Information from Alissa

**And here is the next chapter, it might just be a time waster chapter but it will get better but I have revised this chapter a little, grammar wise. I have great news though I think my writers block is gone but I'm still revising well duh o and when I don't say who's talking it means the two people are talking back and forth or I forgot lol anyways on with the chapter lol**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: Information from Alissa**

Rewind time to 3:15 PM, at Zelda's house

"I'm home!" no one responded so Zelda whispered, "guess I'll watch some TV then." She plopped on the couch, and started to watch a chick flick movie.

Minutes later Alissa ran down the stairs and got in front of the TV, blocking Zelda's view. "Hey!" screamed Zelda.

"So," Alissa turned the TV off, "I heard you got a new transfer student."  
"How did you find out?" Zelda asked.

"I have my ways. So tell me, is it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy?"

"Ek! What color hair does he have? Is he cute? How old is he? Are his eyes blue? What's his name? What's his personality like? Come on tell me already!" Alissa asked quickly.

"Ok first off, he's too young for you; second why do you want to know?"  
"Just tell me!"  
"Ok! He has dirty-blonde hair, he's the hottest guy I have ever seen, he's 15, his eyes are blue…his eyes," she sighed, "they seem so dark yet bright and deep inside he's so mysterious and—" she looked at Alissa who smile and giggled. "And his name is Link."

"Link?" Alissa asked shocked.

"Yup."  
"Was he originally from Ordon?"

"I don't know, he never said…"

"Of course he wouldn't…"  
"Why do you say that? Do you know him?"

"I don't, but my friend, Ilia, knows him."

"Who's Ilia?" asked Zelda.

"She lives in Ordon, and she's the mayor's daughter," she sighed, "she tried to talk to Link but he always seemed down and depressed or something. Oh yeah, one time, Ilia asked if they could be friends, and he refused! Tch, what a jerk..."

Zelda thought _'Strange, he said yes to me; although, it did take him awhile to cooperate…'_ "Maybe something happened." She said to Alissa.

"Whatever it is, he seems to want to be alone."

"Why?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know. Ilia said she tried to talk to him but he doesn't really talk much."

Zelda thought, _'Now that I recall, he was quite depressed when I met him; something happened and I want to know what.'_ "Hmmm, maybe if I—"

"Zelda, if you think you can get information out of him, you're wrong. He won't talk to anyone."

"That's not true, he talked to me."

"Really? Wow, he must really like you then." Alissa smirked.

"Hey!" Zelda blushed.

"Ha! Anyways, I think you should give up on him. If what you said is true then he probably won't talk to you for much longer."

"That's where you're wrong. I am not going to give up on him, and I will get the info out of him."

"Well best of luck to ya; you'll need it."

"Why would I give up on him? He's my friend."

""Friend? Ilia said he hates having friends."

"Well, I got him to agree…it was hard but—"

"Whatever." Alissa said not caring.

"I'll show you; now if you don't mind, I'm heading to my room."

While Zelda was walking up the stairs Alissa yelled, "You won't get anything out of him!"

"Yes I will." She yelled back

In Zelda's room

She plopped on her bed and thought, _'Now that I think about it; Mido moved here about 2 years ago…Is it possible that he came from Ordon and knows Link? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner Not a Date

**Sorry for the wait guys been kinda busy also I've been focusing on a story I've been trying to write only wrote a summary than I plan to write an outline but sorry to say its not fanfiction lol Oh and I'll try to update the next soon I'll at least update it before my family vacation to holiday world in july lol so enough with my rambling heres ch 4**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Dinner Not a Date**

The next day, at Saria's locker

Zelda walked towards Saria's locker to find Mido and Saria talking _'Perfect.'_ Zelda thought.

"Hey Saria; hey Mido." said Zelda

Saria and Mido said at the same time "Hello."

"Um, Mido, may I ask you something?" Zelda asked.

"Sure. I'm all ears." Mido said

"Before you moved here, where did you come from?"  
"Ordon, why?"

"Oh, no reason; um, ok thank you." She left

"Um, you're welcome?" Mido said confused

While Zelda was walking she thought, _'Ok, if Mido came from Ordon as did Link, is it possible they know each other?' _she headed towards Link's locker; luckily, he was there. _'Ok, it's confronting time.' _

She walked toward him and stuttered "H-hello." _'Get it together Zelda.'_

He turned to face her, "hey."

"So," she crossed her arms, "I hear you're from Ordon."

He turned back to his locker, "yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"Uh….you never asked…" he responded

"Yeah but…ok touché. Now I have a question for you."  
"What?"

"Do you know Mido Kokori?"  
He slammed his locker, which startled Zelda. Link screamed, "You mean Mido the fuckin' jerk!" with that being said, he stomped away.

Zelda stood in shock as everyone looked in her direction. After being in shock, she quickly followed him.

"Link!" Zelda screamed but Link ignored her, "Link!" she yelled louder and finally caught up, grabbed the back of his shirt, then pulled him back so he faced her, "What's your problem?" no response, "What's wrong with you?"

He jerked away and yelled, "I was born!"

He left her with that, and she felt quite sad for him.

Later that day

Link was at his locker about to leave until someone grabbed the back of his shirt and started to drag him somewhere private. Now they were alone.

"What the he—" Zelda covered his mouth with her hand which caused him to blush a little.

"Why do you hate Mido and," she uncovered his mouth, "why do you hate me?" she started to cry a little which got Link to panic a bit, since he hates seeing girls cry.

"Uh, don't cry, I don't hate you, it's just…I'm sorry…I didn't know you would actually care about me." He said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she kinda snapped a little but was surprised he would think that.

He sighed, "Can I tell you something? It's kinda secret so you can't tell anybody. Not even your friends are allowed to know…"

"Ok…"

"Mido… he was my…" he sighed, "he was my grade school bully…."  
"What? O wait!" she interrupted. Link raised his eyebrow, "I need to ask you something first and say something." Zelda said.

'_Rude much…' _he thought, "Um, ok?"  
"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

He looked at her dumbfounded and did not reply.

"I am so sorry Link, but tonight my parents wanted me home right after school; will you tell me this tomorrow?"  
"….sure…"  
"Does that mean you'll come over?" Zelda asked with a smile

"I guess…"  
"Great! Let's go."

"Right…."

As they walked to Zelda's house Link thought, _'Ok, Zelda's parents are obviously going to be there, so how should I act? Well, I know how I shouldn't act, but what if they don't like me? Ok now your sounding like you and Zelda are dating and your meeting her parent….. Ok I didn't just think that…I just need to be polite and not tell the truth maybe later….'_

They finally arrived at Zelda's house. Link whistled and whispered to himself, "Fancy…"

"I'm home! I also brought someone with me!" Zelda shouted. She looked at Link who was looking around, "Link?" he looked at her, "I'm really sorry for earlier…"

He slightly smiled, "It's ok, really."

Alissa ran down the stairs, stared at Link, who looked in Alissa's direction. Once Alissa ran to Link, she said flirtish, "Hi, I'm Alissa. I'm Zelda's older sister." She winked at him which made Link uncomfortable.

"I'm Link. It's, uh, very nice to meet you?"  
She giggled "So are you Zelda's boyfriend?"

Both Link and Zelda blushed

"No, we're just friends! I invited him over for dinner." Zelda stated quickly.

"Great, now Link and I can get to know each other." Alissa winked at him.

""Great…" he sarcastically said.

They sat on the couch and began to talk.

"So Link, tell me something about yourself." Alissa asked or demanded.

"Oh, uh, well, there's really not much to tell." He said. _'Ha, who am I kidding; there's a lot going on in my life, like I'm gonna tell her though…'_

"Ok, well are you single?" Alissa asked

"Yeah?" Link answered

"Oh. He-he."

"No Alissa!" yelled Zelda

"Don't get jealous, I'm not gonna do what your thinking." said Alissa

Zelda blushed while Link was very uncomfortable.

After an hour or so with an awkward atmosphere and Link annoyed with Alissa by the minute, dinner was finally ready. They went to the kitchen, sat at the table, gathered food (which was already on the table) on their plate, and started to eat. The main dish was chicken noodle soup; soup was the main dish Link almost always cooked and ate.

"So Link, do you like the soup?" asked Zelda's mom, Ruby.

Link tried the soup, "Mmm, this is really delicious…better than what I could cook."  
"You cook?" asked Ruby

"Yeah; all the time."

"Does your mom ever cook?"  
_'Oh great she would ask… ok not to worry, I think I have an idea…' _"Uh, she wants to cook, but I think she does enough around the house. But, she does cook on special occasions and holidays." _'Nice one Link… Way to lie….again!'_

"Aw, you're such a sweet, sweet child. I wish my children were as sweet as you are."

"Hey!" said Zelda and Alissa.

Link chuckled

"So Link, what do your parents do?" asked Ruby

'_Snap! What did they do? Oh ya!'_ "Well, my mom's a nurse and my dad…he doesn't have a job."

"Oh? Why is that?"  
He, uh, he teaches… swords….he teaches with swords, he's a swordsman kinda…yeah…" _'Alright so I was gonna go with the karate thing but I decided to tell some truth I know that's probably not all my dad did but I think I'll find out one of these days…'_

"So, what do you guys do; if you don't mind me asking?" Link asked Zelda's parents.

Zelda's parents started chocking on their food while Link looked at them strangely. Zelda slapped herself on the forehead.

"Oh, that's not really important. Haha." said Ruby

"Yes indeed, sorry." apologized Zelda's dad

"What? Are you guys some sort of spies or something?" asked Link

They, the king and queen, laughed, "No."

"Ok?"** (1.) **"Well, it's ok; I was just curious…"

"It's not your fault Link; my parents are such dorks." said Zelda.

"Zelda!" yelled her mom

"What? He was thinking it." She glared at her. Zelda sighed, "Sorry…."

Link laughed

Later that night, once they were done eating it got late.

"Well, I better get going." Link stated

"Thanks for stopping by." said Ruby

"Thanks for dinner." He said smiling

"I'll see ya tomorrow." said Zelda

"K, see ya." He left

****

**(1.) of course they had to keep it secret since they are royalty.**


	6. Chapter 5: Bad Memories

**Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in like let's see o ya FOREVER! I really, really am sorry but look it's a chapter and not an authors note yay! :D I recently got a heartbreak so that's another reason why this chapter is late but anyways this is my late Christmas gift to everyone this chapter is pretty long so please enjoy XD**

****

**Chapter 5****: Bad Memories**

The next day, at school

Link thought, _'Ok, today's the day I tell Zelda the truth, no more lies…lies….that's what ruined my life was lies…'_

"Um hi." Said Zelda from behind Link

Link smiled, _'She always knows how to cheer me up.'_ He turned around to face her, "Hi."

"Sorry…" Zelda apologized

"For what?" Link asked

"For starting another 'um hi' conversation…"  
"Oh," he chuckled, "its ok. So, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for yesterday…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I interrupted you when you were about to tell me something very important and secret; and it was very rude of me to cut you off like that and—"

"Hey it's ok. I had fun last night; to be honest, I'm glad you interrupted." He chuckled then thought, _'At least she apologized.'_

She laughed a little, "So, are you still not going to eat with us at lunch?" Zelda asked

"No." Link said gloomily

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's ok; it's not your fault. You'll find out why I hate Mido so much after school. He ruined my life…ok bye."

He left for his next class.

The day went by quickly, now it was after school hours.

Link thought by his locker, _'Why am I so nervous? Hmm, I guess it's because I'm about to tell the most beautiful girl in the world my biggest secret, ever.' _He shut his locker door, "Wait, did I just call Zelda beautiful? Well, its true, now where is she?" he looked around until someone pulled on the back of his shirt and dragged him somewhere private.

At the park, by a bench

"Hi." Said Zelda

"Wow! I'm impressed, you didn't say 'um hi'" Link sarcastically said

"Ha-ha, aren't you funny."

Link sighed "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous…"

"Why?" asked Zelda

"Well, I never told anyone this and now I'm about to tell the most beautiful girl who—" he covered his mouth with his right hand while Zelda blushed.

"W-what?" stuttered Zelda

"Well," he took his hand off his mouth, "it's true."

"Oh, well, thank you."

He cleared his throat. "Um, let's sit over there." He pointed to some swings.

She smiled "Ok."

They walked toward the swings, sat down, and started to swing a bit.

"Hmm, where to begin?" he thought to himself out loud. "Ok, do you remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked Zelda

"Yeah, you mentioned something about Mido being your grade school bully?"

"Right, the thing was, he wasn't always my bully…."

"Does that mean—"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, we were friends once, but only for awhile…"

"What happened?"

"Well it all started in 1st grade…"

**Flashback**

_Link was sitting by himself on a swing until someone started to push him. Startled, he jumped off, and turned around to find a kid with orange wavy hair with a big grin. He wore blue jean shorts with a green shirt that says 'Leader of the bunch'._

"_Who are you?" asked Link_

"_The name's Mido; Mido Kokori."_

"_Mido?"  
"Yeah. So, what's your name?" he asked_

"_Link," he slightly smiled, "Link Foster."_

"_Awesome, so Link, would you like to play tag with me and my friends?_

"…_.You mean, you want to be my friend?"_

"_Definitely!" _

"_Ok!" Link said excitingly as his smile widened (happy)._

"_Great, but first," he tapped Link on the shoulder, "you're it!" he began to run away as Link assumed he had to tag him back. Link never had friends; therefore, never played tagged, so he learned just now._

_So the rest of the recess was Link, Mido, and his friends playing tag. After awhile the bell rang. _

_During class, Link and Mido would always laugh about the stupidest things. They always got yelled at by the teacher, which made them laugh harder. So class went by and it was time for their 2__nd__ recess._

_They sat on top of the jungle gym to discuss the rules of 'the gang'._

_Mido spoke, "First of all, I, Mido Kokori, am the leader of 'the friends'." The other 3 boys; Tyler, Blake, and Jacob started to clap. Link watched them clap for a moment then slowly joined in the clapping. "Thank you, thank you," Mido went on as the clapping died down, "Ok first rule, we allow no liars in our group; the one thing I hate most is liars. Third wait," he counted his fingers, "second, we must know some things about each others parents."_

"_Wait, what?" asked Link_

"_What? You have parents, don't you?" asked Mido_

"_What? Oh…uh…. Of course I do. Yeah…" _

"_Ok, since Link's the newbie, Link why don't you start." Stated Mido_

"_Oh, uh, well, my mom was, I mean, is a nurse and my dad….teaches karate."_

_All the boys said "Wow!"_

"_Does he ever teach you karate?" asked Mido_

"_Um, no, not yet…he's always….busy…" said Link_

"_Well that sucks." Said Mido_

"_What's that?" Link asked_

"_What's what?" Mido asked_

"_That word?"  
"Oh, you mean sucks? I'm not sure what it means; my dad was talking with my mom and I heard him say work sucks or something." Mido shrugged_

"_Oh, well tell me about your parents Mido." Said Link_

"_Well, I got to admit, my dad isn't as cool as your dad, but he is pretty cool for an old man." Mido said_

_Link laughed nervously, "Yeah…thanks."_

"_Ok, so my mom is a teacher and my dad is a doctor." (__**AN: of course I made that up it's a fanfic haha :P)**_

"_Cool." Said Link_

"_Hey Link; maybe if your parents wouldn't mind, we could come and hang out at your place and maybe your dad could teach us some karate." suggested Mido._

"_Yeah!" agreed the other 3 boys_

"_Uh, my parents won't allow anyone to come over…" said Link_

"_Awwwwwww!" the all said_

"_Well gee, that sucks." Said Mido_

_So the rest of the gang told Link about their parents and what they do with their parents. _

_After awhile Link thought, 'I am so stupid….I already broke one of the rules, I lied….My parents aren't around anymore, they're dead….but what I said was partially true. I mean, my mom was a nurse but instead of my dad teaching karate he taught sword fighting… Well, I can't really take it back now; otherwise, they'll think I'm some sort of freak or something by lying…This has to be my biggest mistake of my life and I'm only in 1__st__ grade! Ok Link, just go with the flow and forget about it. What's the worst that can happen? They'll bully me? I mean come on, everyone lies; that would be an overreaction.'_

"_So Link, what do you want to do when you grow up?" asked Mido_

"_Hmmm, oh I haven't really thought about it, but I think I want to do something with swords…" Link slightly smiled to himself_

"_That's cool I want to be a ninja." Said Mido_

"_A ninja?" Link asked_

"_Yeah, ninja's are cool and know karate and stuff, and I always wanted to learn how to break a brick with my head or maybe my hand." _

"_Hmmm, that would be pretty sweet." Said Link_

_Later that day, school ended_

"_Bye Link!" said Mido_

"_Bye." Mumbled Link_

_Mido, Ryan, Blake, and Jacob rode the bus while Link waited for the old lady to pick him up from school. The lady, Ms. Gulila, owned the orphanage, which is where Link lived. She picked him up and drove back to the orphanage. Link hated the orphanage, because for some reason everyone picked on him, except the adults of course._

_They arrived at the orphanage and Link ran to his room; while in there, he got a visitor that he didn't want to see. It was his rival at the orphanage, a 3__rd__ grader who flunked twice, Todd._

"_Hey loser." Todd greeted him_

_Link sighed, "What is it?"_

"_Well gee, aren't you rude? Didn't your parents teach you not to be so rude, oh wait, you don't have any, hahaha…" Todd continued to laugh with his friends_

"_Hey! You don't have any either…" stated Link_

"_Nah, my parents just threw me out 'cause I'm too good for them, but at least I have a relative here, unlike you."_

"_So what…"mumbled Link_

"_Hey, what's that on your shirt?" Todd pointed to Link's shirt on his chest_

_Link looked where he pointed, "Where?"_

_Todd flicked his finger on Link's nose, which was painful for Link. "Ow!" Link rubbed his nose._

_Todd laughed, "I can't believe you fell for that? Man, you're so stupid." Todd and his gang laughed as they left Link's room._

_Link thought, 'The only good thing about my life now, is that I finally made some friends at school. Sure my life 'sucks' here, but at least it's wonderful at school. Wait, did I use the word 'sucks' right? I wonder what it means…'_

_ He looked through his room to find his big dictionary; it's about 5 inches thick. He looked for the word 'suck' to find about 14 different definitions. Once definition read 'a word used when something bad has happened.' _

_Link thought out loud, "Well, that must be the definition Mido was talking about. So I did use it correctly. Let's see; what's another one… 'to suck milk from the breast or udder.' Hmm, where have I heard breast before?" __**(AN: I'm not sure if a first grader would know what breast is so I just made Link not know if not lol)**_

_He looked up the word breast and found many definitions one read, 'the upper, front part of a woman's body' another read 'one's feelings'._

_Link thought, 'Oh God!' his face turned bright red and he slammed the dictionary shut, 'now I know what it means.' He pushed the dictionary away from him, 'I don't think I'll look in a dictionary for awhile…'_

_A week had passed since Link got his new friends and it was Friday which was parent teacher conference._

_The teacher called, "Link?"_

_Link looked up from his desk, "Yeah?"_

"_Come with me."_

"_Oh, ok," the teacher, Ms. Toola, pulled Link out in the hall, "did I do something wrong?" Link asked_

"_No, not at all; it's just Ms. Gulila is busy today and since no one can come for you, I'll have to tell you how you're doing." He nodded his head, "Ok, you're doing a splendid job, but you seem distant from everyone."_

"_I was, but I made some friends this week." He said with a smile_

_She slightly smiled, "Ok, let's get back to class."_

"_K."_

_ They walked back in the classroom while Link sat back at his seat which was next to Mido's desk. "Psssst, Link?" Mido whispered_

"_What?" Link whispered back_

"_What did the teach want?"_

"_Oh it's nothing, just discussing about my parents…"_

"_Oh….Hey is your dad coming, I mean, your parents?" Mido asked_

"_Um, they already came….and left…." Said Link_

"_Aw, but I really wanted to meet them…"_

_Link thought, 'me too...'_

_ School was almost over and it was time for the last recess. Mido, Tyler, Blake, and Jacob were standing by the jungle gym talking. Link slowly walked toward them and said, "Hey guys." They stopped talking and looked at Link angrily, "Uh is something wrong?"_

_Mido stepped forward and said, "Yes, you! That's what's wrong!"_

"_What? But, what did I do?" asked Link_

_Mido pointed to Link, "You broke one of our rules!"_

'_Oh no, does he know?' Link thought. "What do you mean?" he said out loud_

"_Don't play stupid Foster; we asked Ms. Toola if we could meet your parents and you know what she said?"_

"_Something I wish I never done…" Link mumbled._

"_Dude, you're such a freak; it's no wonder you had no friends! Why didn't you just tell us your parents were dead?"_

"_I just wanted to make friends…."_

"_So you lied?"_

"_Well I thought if I told the truth then maybe—"_

"_If you would have told us the __truth__ we would have understand!" yelled Mido_

"_Well yeah but—"_

"_Forget it Link, we're no longer friends!"_

"_What?" Link said shocked_

_Mido looked at Tyler, Blake, and Jacob, "Come on guys," he looked back at Link, "let's get away from this freak."_

_ Mido stepped forward toward Link and pushed him in some mud, face first. Of course Mido saw the mud so he planned it. As the four boys walked away laughing, Link sat up and tried to wipe the mud off his face. He thought, 'I lost my only friends, all because I lied…' Even though he was sad, he did not cry._

_ The bell rang_

_Link was, obviously, covered in mud and as he passed up kids they pointed and laughed at him._

_ Link thought, 'Worst day ever….maybe when Monday comes, perhaps Mido would forgive me and we could be friends again.'_

_ Monday, at school, first recess._

_ Link walked out of the doors until someone tripped him. "Woah!" he hit the ground, "Ow…."_

"_Hahahaha…." They continued to laugh_

_ Link slowly got up and looked to see who tripped and wasn't surprised to see Mido. "Hey Link, how'd the ground look? Hahaha…" Mido continued to laugh again._

"…_.Dirty…."Link mumbled_

_Mido chuckled, "Oh, by the way, the whole school hates you now."_

"_What? How can you—"_

"_Here's the deal, see, I'm popular so what I say goes. Now that everyone knows your nothing but a lying parentless freak who wasn't raised right, no one wants anything to do with you."_

"_Why'd you do that?" Link asked_

"_Its facts freak," Link looked at the ground, "now move out of our way loser." He pushed Link on the ground, yet again, and walked away laughing._

_ Link thought, 'That settles it; I can never make friends. They'll just end up hurting me…mentally and physically…'_

_**End of Flashback**_

"And we've been enemies ever since; after that happened, he would always throw paper balls at me and push me around and stuff bullies do. So, that's when I thought it would be bad to have friends…otherwise it's first grade all over again…and it would be best if I were left alone…." He looked at Zelda and his eyes widened. "Oh no; Zelda, please don't cry."

"W-wh-sniff…" she tried to pull herself together, "Well what am I suppose to do, laugh?" Zelda said

"No, it's just…I don't like to see you cry…"

"It's just…so sad….the way he treated you and—" she started to cry again.

Link looked at her and took his left hand to her left cheek to whip her tears away with his thumbs and whispered, "I have you now, right?"

She blushed madly and nodded her head.

He realized what he said and what he was doing and blushed. He quickly removed his hand, "What I meant was, uh, you a friend, and I never had one before so I don't want to mess up and uh, yeah…" It was quiet, "Well time to break the awkward silence by apologizing a bunch."

"Link you don't have to apologize, it was just…comforting." Zelda said with a smile.

"Well yeah there's that, but I was talking about your parents."

"Oh, yes…that…."

"Yeah, I kind of lied to them about my parents so now I should kinda tell them, don't you think?" Link asked

"Yes."  
"Yeah….well, now you know why I hate Mido so much and why I'm known as the parentless freak…"

He stood up as did Zelda, "Link, just because you don't have parents doesn't make you a freak."

"I feel like my whole life is a lie, like everything that happened to me could change if…" he sighed, "now I'm babbling, sorry. It's just all through grade school I was known as the freak, so I feel like it's true. I am a fre—"

He was cut off by Zelda who moved closer and said. "You're not a freak Link. Everyone here will know that you're awesome and amazing. And you don't have to worry Link; I won't ever hurt or leave you, ever."

"Zelda…" he whispered as he then pulled her in a hug. Zelda gladly accepted the hug.

After moments went by they parted.

"Thanks Zelda." Link said with a smile.

"No problem." She returned the smile.

"So, uh, what about our deal?"

"Deal? What deal?"

"I told you I would tell you all about me, now it's your turn."

"Oh…well," she sat back down on the swing as did Link, "I have 4 friends; Malon, Saria, Elice, and Megan, and they all have a boyfriend. Well, you can probably guess who Saria's dating…"

Link thought for a moment and looked at Zelda with a questionable look, "Don't tell me she's dating Mido?"

"Yup."

"What? Why would she date that no good jerk?"

"To tell you the truth, he doesn't act like a jerk at all. Maybe he's changed?"

"No, that's not it at all, he probably acts all nice but—you know what?"

"What?" Zelda asked

"I'm going to sit by you at lunch from now on at school, see how he acts when I'm around Saria and when I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"No….but we'll find out what happens tomorrow."

"But today is Friday."

"Oh right, then we'll find out—wait! Did you just say it's Friday?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh no, I'm dead." He quickly got up as did Zelda, "Uh, sorry Zelda, but I'm really late for something so I have to go."

"Oh, ok…"  
"Sorry," he kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you Monday and I really shouldn't have done that, ok bye!" He ran away leaving a blushed Zelda.

Zelda thought to herself, '_Ok, what just happened?'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Ok I know I said I would only have authors not at the beginning well I lied for now I would just like to say that I might not be posting much. It might be a long time again I'm not sure see the thing is I joined the sister site of the and my friend as been literally harassing me to post my stories that aren't fanfiction so lately I've been working on those so if you want to check my other stories my username is the same LZfanatic12 I haven't posted nothing yet because she's putting too much pressure on me and I just joined lol well I love you all and I hope to get the next chapter up soon I'm not giving up on this story EVER! Lol R&R plz and thank you ^.^**


	7. Chapter 6: Return for the Weekends

**If you plan to skip this chapter at least read the last line of this chapter it brings me joy lolz =P anywho….**

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter and it has took me forever to write I feel ashamed I just don't have the time like I use to. In high school I wrote all the time now I'm in college and finally have a job so I don't have much time in my schedule anymore :( but at least I never give up on my stories right lolz XD**

**o I would also like anyone who wants to see more of my work here's a link to my profile ****.com/u/757790/LZfanatic12**** i have 2 poems and one story I've tried a new style of writing just tell me what you think XD k on with the chapter lolz :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6:**** Return for the Weekends**

At Link's house

He ran inside, grabbed his sword, went out in back, got on Epona, and rode off towards Ordon.

"Come on Epona, we're supposed to be in Ordon by 4 o'clock and it's already 4:30!" She snorted and ran faster.

They arrive around 5 outside of Ordon, which was by the spring.

Link got off Epona and walked her to the spring. "I'm gonna clean you up a bit before I get to work. Is that ok Epona?"

She snorted, licked his face, and he began to laugh.

"Heh, alright, let's get you cleaned." Link said

They arrive in Ordon Spring and, as always, it was beautiful. "Let's rest here, k Epona?"

She snorted again.

"You know, you're already late and Fado is pretty upset right now." said a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see it was Ilia standing by the gate. "Oh; hey. Uh, you see, it was a long journey so—"

"Mmmmhmm." She started to walk towards Link and Epona, "If I were you, I would find a better excuse than that."

He sighed, "I know."

She smiled, "I see you and Epona are still close as ever."

"Of course." He stroked Epona's neck with a smile.

"You seem…different…" said Ilia.

"Really? Well it's probably because of this new school. I've made some friends." Link said.

"You have? Well, I'm happy for you; you seem….happy now…." She said

"I am…" he smiled again.

"I'm glad. I mean, you're actually talking to me and—"

"Uh, I'm sorry I interrupted it's just, I should probably get going. Sorry Ilia…come on Epona, let's go."

She sighed. "Fine, but I better see you alive tomorrow."

He sweat dropped, "Ah, ha-ha. Aren't you funny?"

She giggled, "Bye."

"See ya." He waved to her as he and Epona left the spring.

As Link and Epona walked through Ordon, people began greeting Link, but he told them he had to get to work a.s.a.p. Once they reached the farm, they saw Fado stand by a gate as he tapped his foot. Link and Epona walked toward Fado as he had his back turned against them.

Link gulped "Um, hey Fado…What's up?"

"Link…." Fado said calmly

"Yes?" Link asked nervously

"Do you know what time it is?"

_'O great his voice is way too calm; this is not gonna turn out great…' _"Well—"

"It's 5:15; do you know what that means?"

"That you're a kind hearted person, and will forgive me for being late?"

"So close, but wrong!" Fado turned to face Link and did not look happy. "You think I'll forgive you for being an hour and 15 minutes late!"

Link back away looking innocent, "I'm sorry; really I am, it's just I got distracted when I was talking to Zelda and—"

"Wait! Zelda? Who's Zelda?" asked Fado

"Oh, she's just a—"

"She? Well I'll be…Link; I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Link blushed, "Hey! Don't get the wrong idea. She's just a friend," he look away his blush fading away, "a friend…." he trailed off.

Fado sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling, but Link, you need to be more responsible and pay attention to time, got it?"

"Yes sir!" said Link

"Now, as punishment for being late, you're going to work extra hard, got it?"

"Yes sir…." Link said a little gloomy

"Ok, then Sunday you'll work in the morning and have the rest of the day off."

"Ok, so where do I start?" Link asked.

"I want you to clean out the pens."

"What? But that's your jo—"

"I don't want to hear it. You were late; this is your punishment." Link mumbled nonsense while he walked toward the pens. Fado shouts, "No need to worry about Epona! While your cleaning goat poop, I'll look after her, ok?"

"Whatever!" Link shouted back

In the barn with all the goats

He walked in the first stall, cleaned it out, and moved on to the next stall.

Once he got done, he walked back toward Fado. "Ok, I'm done, now what?" Link asked.

"First things first, let the goats out." Fado said.

"Ok." Link ran back to the barn and opened all the stalls and fence, so the goats can roam around in the field. He walked back toward Fado again. "Ok, now what?"

"Hmm, I want you to," he thought for a bit, "clean the goats."

"Huh?"

"Brush them with this," he handed Link a goat brush, "then after you're done brushing them, carry them back to their stalls."

"But I just let them out."

"That's fine, by the time you're done, it'll probably be dark by then."

A sweat drop slid down Link's face, "Ok, uh, what exactly do you mean by 'carry'?"

"Lift them up like carrying a big box or something." Fado explained

"What? But I—" Link started

"I don't want to hear it, do it now! Oh yeah, I'll be watching so you can't get out of this kind of work."

Link groaned and snatched the goat brush out of Fado's hand. He turned around, walked up to a goat, and started to brush it. Once he was done with the goat, he slowly carried the 80 lb goat back to the barn; this is probably the lightest goat, poor Link.

Link thought, _'Note to self, never be late again. Sigh. One goat down, 29 more to go…'_

2 hours later

Link finally got done and is extremely tired; it's a little after 8. He walked back to Fado, who was sitting on a fence board, petting Epona.

"Oh please let me be done…I mean anything else?"

"Ha-ha. No Link, you're done for the day."

"Yes! Alright, see you tomorrow." Link and Epona left and slowly walked back to Link's house (the one in Ordon). "I'm sorry I'm so slow Epona, my legs and arms feel like they're going to fall off." They finally arrived at Link's house and Link tied Epona to the tree next to his house. "Goodnight Epona."

She neighed as he climbed up his ladder which led to his house. Once he reached the top, he went to his door, opened it, and walked inside with a smile on his face. "It's nice to come back to my old house again." He went up two ladder's which led to his bed. Once he was near his bed he plopped down on it, and fell asleep right away.

The next day/morning

Link awoke to the sound of rocks clashing on his window, which was near his bed. Link sat up with a moan then a yawn as he stretched. He got out of bed and walked to his window to find 4 kids looking up at his window and calling his name, "Link!"

Link opened his window, "Hey, guys!" he shouted

"Can you come out and play?" asked Talo.

He sighed, "Hold on." He shut his window, found his old Ordon clothes, changed into his Ordon clothes, walked outside, and jumped off his ladder to find Colin, Talo, Malo, and Beth.

"So, do you want to come play with us?" Talo asked again.

"Sorry guys, not today; Fado will kill me if I—" Link didn't finish

"What?" the children retorted.

"Fado's got to go through me before he does anything else." said Talo

"Yeah, he can't kill you…" Colin shyly said

"Ha-ha no, that was a figure of speech." Link tried to explain.

"A what?" they all asked

"Um, it means it's not literal; he's just going to make me work extra hard."

"Oh my, we're so sorry Link." Beth said

"Well gee, he's no fun." Malo mumbled

"But I might tomorrow afternoon; how's that sound?" Link asked

"Tomorrow? Why does it have to be so far away?" Colin said sadly.

"I'm sorry, listen, I have to go so I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" Link said.

"Ok." they responded.

"Bye."

"Bye Link!"

He walked away waving to them.

At the farm

"Well Epona, I think this is going to be another long day; you ready?" she snorted, "Yeah, I agree." stated Link **(AN: he pretends to understand what Epona is saying, I just felt like he wanted to that's all) **

They walked toward Fado who was looking at the goats. "Hello Link." said Fado

"Hi…" mumbled Link

"So, are you ready for a busy day?"

"Not really; not like I have a choice or anything…"

"That's right." Fado turned to look at Link with a smile, "I see you have your Ordon uniform back on."

"Well, I am back in Ordon." stated Link

"True; ok, let's get started." said Fado

The day was long, hot, and sweaty. They did nothing but work a 5 minute break for eating and resting every so often; then back to work. It was now 7:30 P.M. and they were finally done.

"Ok Link, you may go." said Fado

"Are you sure you don't need any more help?" asked Link

"Are you looking for more work?"

"…..Ok bye." Link said

"Ha-ha, bye. Oh, and I don't need any more help by the way. Heh."

"Sorry Fado…I'm pretty tired, but I'm glad we're done."

"I bet."

"See ya." Link said

"Bye."

Link left and walked through Ordon to see if anyone was out. He walked up to Rusl and Uhl and began to chat with them. The kids ran up to him and begged him to play tag, so he agreed.

Later that night, Link said goodnight to everyone and went back to his house. He entered his house, went up the ladders to his bed, and plopped on his bed randomly thinking about Zelda as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning

Link woke up and stretched. "Today I only work in the morning, so bring it on." Link told himself. He did his normal routine, went to the farm, and then worked till noon.

"Well, let me pay you before you take off." said Fado with a smile

"I would never." Link chuckled

"Right." He got his wallet out and gave Link 95 rupees

"Whoa! Fado, this is way to—"

"Nonsense, you deserve it. Now go enjoy the rest of you day off."

"Ok, well, thank you." He ran back to his house. "Ok Epona, you can stay here and relax, ok?" she snorts. He smiled and walked through Ordon helping the people with their chores or whatever.

"Hey Link!" said Colin

"Hey guys." Link said to the children.

"Now can you play with us?" asked Talo

"Oh alright." He said

"Yay!" the children chanted

"Ok, let's play swordfights." Talo demanded

"Alright; how do we play this game?" asked Link

"Hmmm, well, you show us some of your awesome moves and we follow along."

"Aw, so basically you can't play without me huh?"

That's right. Hehe."

"Ok, let's go to Ordon Spring and practice there." Link said with a shrug.

In Ordon Spring

The 3 boys were in a line as Link stood in front of them, with his sword out and said, "Ok, we will begin with the 'Horizontal Slash'. First, you hold your sword like this and slash like this." He demonstrates the move; Colin and Talo could do the move but Malo, the youngest, fell down. "Malo? What are you doing here?" Link asked

"I want to train too…" Malo mumbled

Link sighed, "Do you parents know where you are?"

"…No, but I'm with you, so they have nothing to worry about…"

He sighed again, "That's not the point…"

"Fine, I'll just go back home then!" he ran back towards the town.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" Link shouted after him, "Crap…" he mumbled. He then looked at Talo, "Talo, can you go with him to make sure he gets back home safe? I know you're brave and can face anyone who gets in your way."

He smiled, "You bet!" he ran after Malo.

"Phew, I hope they'll be ok…" Link said to himself out loud.

"Don't worry Link' Talo's brave, but not as brave as you." Colin said

"Aw gee, thanks." Link smiled

"Ok, show me another awesome move."

"Hmm, well there's 'Spin Attack', but that would be too hard for you…"

"Show me anyways."

He chuckled, "Alright." Link got in position and spun around with his sword sticking out. He then thought, '_Wow! I actually did it! I perfected the 'Spin Attack'.' _He smile and said, "Boo yeah."

Colin claps his hands together, "Wow! That was amazing! Ok, here let me try."

"No wait—"

Colin does the move, but not so well. He fell down to the ground. "Ugh dizzy." He shook his head, "Gee, how come you make it look so easy?"

"Well, it takes a lot of practice to get good at these moves, but also you need to start out with the basics before practicing the advance moves."

"What do you mean by basics?" asked Colin

"Well, first you need to get use to holding a sword, then start by swing your sword."

"Oh! Like this?" Colin started swinging his sword around a lot.

"Um, kinda? You're swing too much. Don't just swing it around, do it like this. Hi-ya!" He demonstrated with a Downward Slash

"Awesome! Man, you're so cool. I want to be just like you."

"Well…" Link's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Talo running towards them with his wooden sword. "Back already?"

"Yup. Ok, show me what you got."

"Alright."

He showed them the basics and they followed along, not exact, but good enough. "Hi-ya! Ok guys; that's all for today. I need to go visit someone before I leave, it's already 5 o'clock."

"Aw!" They all moaned

"Sorry, I'll be back next week, ok?" Link said

"Ok…." They sounded bummed

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back. Now, let's get you guys home."

They followed Link back home and went to their houses. He said his goodbyes and headed to Cozen's house. He arrived, which was still in Ordon, and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard from inside

He opened the door behind him. Cozen's back was faced toward Link, so he shouldn't know who it is but…

"I've been expecting you, Link." Cozen said

"Um, hello sensei…" Link bowed

Cozen stood up and turned to face Link, "Hello Link. Have you come to train?"  
"Yes."

"Ok; get yourself ready and warm up."

"Right." About 5 to 10 minutes later he was done warming up with stretches etc. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Excellent. So, have you any new techniques?" Cozen asked

"I sure do!" Link said happily, but Cozen gave him a disapproving look; when your with Sensei Cozen, you must behave and show responsibility, rather than to show happy emotions. "I mean, yes sensei; I have been practicing on a move I call Spin Attack, and I have finally perfected it." Link said seriously

"Ok, show me what you got."

"K" He got in fighting stance and did the Spin Attack. "Boo yeah." Link whispered to himself

"Excellent work, but you seemed a little shaky, it needs more work. Keep practicing." said Sensei Cozen

"Yes sensei…." Link then thought, _'How can he say that? It was perfect!'_

"Ok let's begin you're next lesson." said Cozen

Link nodded his head _'Yes! Today's the day I fight Sense Cozen! I've been waiting for this for quite some time.' _Link thought

They stood in the middle of the rom, sword in hand, waiting for the other to make the first move. Link thought, _'I know Cozen won't make the first move, so I guess I'll have to be the idiot and make it first.'_ Link ran toward Cozen and swung his sword and used the Vertical Slash. Cozen, of course, blocked his attack and pushed Link's sword away. He did the Strike Attack, but this time Link blocked Cozen's attack by doing Spin Attack.

2 hours attack

"I believe you have gotten stronger since I last saw you; keep it up." said Cozen

Link smiled, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Sweet, well I need to get back home. I'll come back next week, same time."

"I want you to be perfect by next week, got it?"

"Yes sir. Ok, see you later."

"Yes, I will see you soon," Link left, "very soon…Hahahaha….."


	8. Chapter 7: Wolfos

**I was planning to have the monster scene at the beginning of the chapter 'Reunion' but it turned out longer than I thought lolz so I made it its own chapter not be too long but longer than originally planned haha **

**WARNING ISH****:I would just like to say that this chapter may not be for the younger folks so just in case your 10 or younger or something just skip this chapter I mean it has some blood but not too bad but I don't want to get in trouble so just in case don't read lolz**

**Anyways on with the chapter….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7****: Wolfos **

He walked through Ordon, said his goodbye's to everyone, then went back to his house to get Epona; there was only one problem, Epona was missing. "Epona….Epona? Epona?" _'Did someone take her? What if she's hurt?... Or….'_

"Damn it Ilia…."

He ran toward Ordon Spring to find Epona in the spring, drinking some water. While he walked up to her he said, "Gee girl, you almost had me worried." He began to pet her and scratched her neck.

"Come now, you know I take Epona to the spring before you leave." Said Ilia from behind

Link turned around to find Ilia, walking their way. He sighed, "Yeah, I thought you were ivolved…"

"You care so much about her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, not only did my dad tell Rusl he wanted to give me a horse when I turned 10, but also Epona means the world to me. She's such a good horse and good friend."

"Yeah, well, I guess you should get going before it gets any darker." Ilia said

Link hopped on Epona and smiled at Ilia.

"Thanks. I'll see you next week, k?"

"K, bye."

"Later." He then left on Epona.

As soon as they left Ordon, and the woods, they were now in Hyrule field. All was quiet, the moon was full, and the only sound heard were the sound of Epona's hoofs galloping across the land and the sound of crickets and other creatures. Then suddenly, Link heard howling of wolves.

Dark clouds were covering the sky, not only night but storm clouds. Link looked behind him to find 6 white wolf creatures running after them. These creatures are known as Wolfos, their fur is pure white and their eyes are solid red. "Epona, faster!" Link yelled

She began to run faster as she could hear and sense danger. He looked behind him again and saw the wolves catching up to them.

'_This isn't good, if Epona were to ever get hurt, I wouldn't forgive myself.' _Link thought.

It began to drizzle, and then it started to pour down rain. Link looked behind him again, and the wolf like creatures was almost caught up to Epona. He looked back in front of him and could see his house from a distance.

"Ok Epona, I want you to run home, get in your stable, and stay there till I get back, k?" said Link

She snorted.

Link nod his head, jumped off Epona, and got his sword out. Epona slowed down to a halt and neighed. Link quickly looked behind him then back to the wolfos who were trying to surround him.

"Epona! Go, now!" she still did not leave, "EPONA!" she slowly walke away and then galloped to safety (which is at Link's house).

Link thought, _'I know you're worried about me Epona, but I don't want you to get hurt. These aren't ordinary wolves…they want to kill… Since they're surrounding me and getting closer, I guess the only move I can do is 'Spin Attack'.'_

He got in position and waited for them to get closer. One of the wolfos leaped toward him and that's when Link used his Spin Attack. He perfected the technique as the sword hit all of the wolfos, which caused all of them to fly back on their sides.

Link smile and looked at all of the wolf creatures. He lost his smile and was shocked to see them getting back up one by one.

"Ok, this isn't good…" he watched as they got up and growled again, "What are they, zombie wolves?"

Instead of just one wolf attack him, all of them did. Link wasn't ready to do the Spin Attack, so he got hurt and fell backwards. One wolf was biting his leg, one scratched his right arm, one was on his chest (since he is now on the ground), and the rest was biting at his legs arms and any other body part (trying to eat him alive).

First thing Link thought was to break free. He got his left arm free and stabbed the one wolf that was on his chest. The wolf creature fell to his right side, (getting two wolves to back away) and it disappeared. Link was too distracted by the fact of it disappearing, that the two wolves that he knocked over leaped at him. He tried to break free, but it was pointless; he couldn't budge.

As his hopes of winning decreased a sudden light came from his left hand, causing the wolf creatures, wolfos, to run a few feet away from him. Link quickly got up and looked at the back of his left hand. _'It's that symbol again!' _(note: the Triforce =P) He shook that thought for another time and focused back on the wolfos. He took no time at slicing two wolfos with the 'Horizontal Slash'. After those two disappeared, he decided to use 'Spin Attack' to finish the rest off.

Once they all disappeared, Link dropped his sword and fell to his knees, breathing slightly heavy. He put his left hand over his right bicep area, which is where he got scratched. Still pouring down rain and now lightning, Link was getting soaked.

'_If I wasn't so busy paying attention to the strange things going on, I probably wouldn't have gotten hurt.' _He thought angrily.

He looked up to the sky and yelled, "Why are you doing this to me? What's the purpose?" he looked back to the ground once he got no answer (not like he was expecting one), "Why is all of this happening to me?" he whispered.

He slowly got up, hand still on his bicep, and walked toward his house. He could hear Epona in the back going crazy. He quickly ran to the back, hang off shoulder, to see Epona's strap hung on a thick tree branch. Epona was still touching the ground but only with her back hoofs. "Epona!"

He quickly climbed the tree, ignoring the pain in his arm, and released Epona. Link lost his balanced and fell out of the tree; luckily Epona caught him.

"Thanks girl." She neighed as he got off her, "who did that to you?" she neighed again, "a man in a clak eh? Sigh, you're sleeping inside tonight." She snorted, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but what if they come back?" she shook her head and snorted. "Fine, I realize you would be uncomfortable; I'm probably overreacting. Heh, I'm just gonna put you in the stable. (AN: it's obvious that stable means the small barn then the stable.)

He takes her to the small barn then to her stable. "Be safe." She licked his face, "ha-ha. Night Epona." He feeds her some food and gives her water and heads back to his house.

After unlocking the door and stepping inside his house, Link realized he was soaked, so he changed his clothes. Before he did that, he did put some medicine on it; like bactine or something else.

Once he was done he went in the living room o watch some TV. He sat on the couch, turned the TV on, and flipped through the channels. He oddly stopped on a chick flick, guessing to get Zelda on his mind or something.

When the movie ended, about 9:45, he decided to go to bed and try to get some sleep from a busy day.


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Ok yeah I am so sorry guys but I've been like super busy apparently when summer time comes my job automatically puts me down for full time so I've been working and when I haven't been working I've been sleeping and tired and now its been work and school so yeah sorry but on the bright side I have finally updated and I will try to update in my other story as well aka Hyrule School :3 ok on with the story XD**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8****: Reunion**

The next day

Link got only 4 hours of sleep last night, because so much stuff ran through his head. Everything, from Zelda to the monsters attacks. He got up, ate, got dressed for school, locked his door to his house, and walked to school, tired. He went to his 1st hour class and sat in his seat. Once he sat down he plopped his head on his desk and started to doze off but—

"Um, hi." Zelda interrupted Link's sleep phase

"Takefunew…" Link mumbled while his head was face down on his desk.

"Um, I'm sorry?" she asked

He lifted his head up, "Thank you," he layed his head back down.

"What for?"

"Franrankingmaoop…" he mumbled

"Huh?"

He lifted his head back up, "For waking me up."

"Oh…."

"I'm sorry; I didn't get much sleep last night so I," he yawned," sorry, that was rude."

She giggled, '_that's cute,' _she smiled, "its ok, I think I might have the solution for your problem though.

"Really, how?" he asked

She got face to face with him which caused him to blush and widened his eyes. She then said, "Come with me." She backed away and headed for the door.

'_Well whatever she has planned I think I'm already up with her face being that close to mine, gosh.' _ Link thought. He then got up and followed Zelda to a soda machine.

She stuck a green rupee in (amount in my mind is $1) and pressed the Mountain Dew button. The soda came out the bottom, Zelda took it, and handed it to Link, "here".

Link raised an eyebrow, "Mountain Dew?"

"Yeah, I know it's silly, but you never know it could help."

"Hmm, well I never had soda before…"

"Really? You never had any?"

"Well," he shrugs, "just wanted to stay fit and stuff".

"Ok, well one soda won't ruin your plan on staying fit."

"Ha, alright." He gulped down the soda without stopping. Zelda's eyes widened as she watched him gulp the soda down. "Mmmmm, not bad." He said

A sweat drop fell from Zelda's face, "Glad you think so…"

"Thanks for the soda."

"No problem," she noticed part of Link's bandage showing, "Um, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your arm?" she pointed to his upper arm.

"Uh….what this?" he pointed to his arm, "This is um, well I'll tell you what it is its uh…. A cat! Yeah, over the weekend I found a stray cat. I thought I could pick it up and stroke it but it uh, scratched me?"

"Right there?" she pointed to his arm again while raising an eybrow

"As you can see."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind showing me then?"

"Show you? You mean take the bandage off? Um…."

"Link, show me. I'm smarter than you think and I know you wouldn't have any kind of bandage for a cat scratch. Also, I can tell you're lying."

"Ok, ok I'll show you." He sighed as he unwrap the bandage. Zelda gasped when she saw a large scratch much bigger than what a cat could make.

"What happened?" Zelda asked concerned

"Well, the reason why I didn't want to tell you, 'cause I didn't want you to worry."

"Just tell me…please?" she pleaded

He sighed, "It's nothing, I was just attacked by a pack of wolf things…"

"What? Oh my goddesses! Are you ok?"

"Obviously…"

"I mean, did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"Nope, just my arm; although, my leg does hurt a little…"

"Your left leg?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Um, lucky guess? Also, I noticed you weren't walking quite right."

"Great, I must look like some kind of crazy looking zombie or something."

"Hehe. Ok, well I hope you get better and where did this happen?"

"Zelda, let's just drop this…you can worry about me later." He smirked.

"Fine, at least you're awake now." She smiled

"Ha, yeah…"

Ok, let's get back to class hero."

"Hero? How am I a hero?"

"….I was kidding…." She said a little nervously.

"Well, one of these days I'm gonna be the greatest swordsman, so yeah I'll probably be a hero. Heh."

"Let's go silly."

"Yeah yeah."

They went back to class and the day went by and it was now lunch time.

"Hey Link?" Zelda asked

"Yeah?" Link responded.

"I was just wondering if you will be sitting with me and my friends today."

"Oh right, that's today….Sure, might as well get this over with…."

"Good, oh Link?"

"Hmmm?"

"I need to ask you something private after school, ok?"

"Um, ok…" _'Is she going to ask me out? Yeah Link, let's keep thinking stupid thoughts …and talking to myself…Well whatever, it probably has nothing to do with me….'_

In the cafeteria

They got their food then they head towards Zelda's table. Zelda spoke, "Hey guys, this is the new transfer student, Link."

"Hi…" Link mumbled looking down.

Mido looked up at Link, "Link Foster?" Link glared up at him.

Saria asked, "Oh, do you know him?"

Mido looked away and whispered to himself, "I wish I didn't…"

"What was that?" asked Saria

"Uh…" he looked back at Link with a fake smile, "It's good to see you again, Link. Haha."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Right…"

Link and Zelda sat down, while Link and Mido game each other an 'I hate you' look."

"So Link, how's it been?" asked Mido

"Not much, what about you?" Link responded

"Oh, everything's fine…. friend."

"Ha! Friend? Who said I was your friend?"

"Ha-ha always the kidder."

Zelda thought, _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…'_

"Right…so how long have you and Saria been dating?" asked Link

"About 2 years now; how 'bout you, find a girl yet?" asked Mido

"No…" Link mumbled

"Really? And have you made any friends?" Mido asked with a smirk

Link thought of an image of him strangling Mido but sighed that Mido was still being a jerk. _'He'll never change…' _ "So nice of you to ask that, but honestly I thought we were friends? Unless you want to tell Saria that, oh I don't know, we're not?"

He chuckled, "Who would want to be your friend? I mean, of course we're friends, who wouldn't want to be your friend." Mido said

Link rolled his eyes

"Aw, that is so sweet Mido." Saria said

"Yeah right…." Link mumbled

"Jealous?" asked Mido

"Hardly." Link said in disgust

Lunch went on and everyone was done eating and lunch was over. Everyone left the cafeteria once the bell rang and Link was the last to get out. Once he walked out of the cafeteria doors, someone pulled on the back of his shirt and slammed him against a locker. "Woah." Link looked up to find Mido, who pushed him against the locker and was still doing so.

"Listen, you probably know why I was being so nice to you right?" asked Mido

"What? You nice?" Link commented

"Yes, and by the way, I still think you're a freak, so don't think we can be friends."

"Why would that cross my mind?" Link stated

"Shut up!"

"If only Saria knew the real you."

He slammed him against the locker again. "Shut up! She won't find out, and don't you dare tell her."

"Thanks for the idea."

"I really hate you."

"Well, seeing you face doesn't brighten my day either." Said Link

"So," he finally lets go of Link, "now we can just rewind all this and I can start over by making your life miserable." Mido grinned

"Oh darn, and here I thought we could be friends again." Link said sarcastically

"Ha, yeah right."

"Well, how are going to 'make my life miserable'," he used air quotes, "when you're always with Saria?"

"You see, I'm not always with Saria so there are ways. Well, it was nice talking with you, 'buddy'. He punched Link's arm and left.

"…Whatever…" Link mumbled

The day went by and school was over. At Link's locker

'_I hate this stupid fucking day; I got to watch what I say Ze—"_

"Um hi". Zelda mumbled from behind Link

He slightly smiled and thought, _'She always knows how to cheer me up.'_ He turned around to face her with a grin and said, "Um, hi to you too."

"Ha ha. So, can we talk?" she asked

"Oh right sure."

"Ok, follow me."

Somewhere private, in a section of the school. It was like a little garden section with a tree and a bench under the tree and near the school building.

"Ok; what do you want to ask me?" Link asked

"Well, it's about…Mido and Saria." Said Zelda

"What about them?"

"I'm worried about Saria…"

"Why?"

"Well, after you told me about Mido and the way he acted at lunch I'm just worried that you know?"

"Oh…I wouldn't worry too much on the matter."

"But Link, I need to do something; what should I do?"

"Zelda, you're asking the wrong person that. I would stab Mido and find Saria another, better guy."

"Oh….well um I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Zelda, if they've been dating for 2 years and nothing bad has happened then I think everything will be fine."

"But—"

"Stop worrying. I know he cares about her."

"How do you know?"

"Well, after lunch, he pushed me against a locker and started talking about how much he cares about Saria and how much I'm a freak; you know, the usual. She began to cry a little and his eyes widened, "Ek! Zelda, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I thought Mido was such a nice guy…but now I don't know what to think."

"Zelda forget about me. I mean Mido is probably nice to everyone, but he has this urge to bully me. It's nothing big."

"But—"

"Zelda, just keep thinking he's a nice guy; afterall, he's nice to everyone but me, so quit worrying…"

"But you're my friend…" she said

Link said nothing and it was quiet until Zelda broke the silence, "So, um how was your weekend?"

"I was alright, I had worse." Link said

"What did you do?" she asked

"Yeah, I was kinda late for my job so Fado made me work harder than hell."

"Oh! What's your job?"

"Oh, right I'm a goat herder. I go to my hometown, Ordon, on weekends since I have school and all. I also go visit Sensei Cozen."

"You have a sensei?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm a swordsman and my dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman."

She smiled, "I believe in you."

He returned her smile, "Thanks."

"Oh would you like to tell my parents about yours sometime?"

"Oh yeah…that…well when's a good time?"

"Well I was going to say Friday but your busy those days; how about tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool, well, I guess I should get going; I'll have to ask my parents about tomorrow, it should be fine."

"Alright, I should get going too…um Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Um," he started to blush, "sorry about that…um…kiss…"

"Oh," she blushed, "it-it's ok."

"Yeah….bye."

"Bye."

He left for his house as she left for hers.

The next day, at school

Link stood at his locker thinking when all of a sudden, someone slammed his locker door shut.

"Hello, old pal." Mido said from behind Link

Link turned to face him, "What do you want?" he asked grudgingly.

"I don't know, thought I would say hi to the freak of the school."

"I'm not a freak…" Link mumbled

"Of course you are; you're just filled with lies. So how much have you lied about?"

"Just drop it; everyone lies!"

"Oh, but not like you, you fre—oh yeah, good times, right buddy?" said Mido.

"Huh?" Link turned to where Mido kept looking and he rolled his eyes to see Saria walking towards them.

"Hey Saria." said Mido

"Hi Mido; hello Link." greeted Saria

"Hey." Link simply said

"So, were you guys talking about your past?" Saria asked

"Oh yeah; such good times, right Link?" Mido asked

"Yeah….the best…" Link said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm glad you got to talk to your old friend again." Saria said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Mido chuckled.

"Ok, let's go Mido." said Saria

"K." as Mido passed Link he ran into his shoulder and pushed him.

'_Jerk.' _thought Link


	10. Chapter 9: Apology Not Needed

**I just realized this chapter (in my opinion) is basically pointless; so I'm going to give you readers 2 chapters aren't i nice XD lolz i know its been a long time but i just don't have time like i wish i did i know once this semister is over i'll be taking a year off of school so only work so hopefully i'll get more stuff written i know i've made more story ideas lately but anyways on with the chapter**

**Chapter 9: Apology Not Needed**

Later that day, after school.

Link went to his locker, quickly grabbed his stuff, and went to Zelda's locker.

"Hey." said Link.

"Oh, hi Link." said Zelda.

"So, did you ask if—",

"Yup, and they said yes right away; it seems they really like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, oh and don't worry, they'll forgive you; it's not like—"

"Yeah, yeah let's go."

"Hehe. Ok."

While they walked to Zelda's house Link had panicking thoughts again, _'What if they hate me and never want to see me again? They they'll never trust me again! What would I do? What if they kick me out and forbid me to see Zelda again! She's been so kind to me, I don't know what I would do without her. Ok Link, for starters you should calm down and shut up... and possibly stop talking to yourself...'_ he then sighed

They arrived at Zelda's house and stepped inside.

"I'm home! I also brought Link!" shouted Zelda.

"Do you always do that?" Link asked Zelda.

"Only when the first few times when I bring a new friend over. My parents need to get to know you better."

"Aw, I see." Link said mainly to himself.

Zelda's mom and sister came running out of the kitchen with smiles. Zelda's dad slowly followed behind, but also had a smile. "Link!" Zelda's mom and sister said excitedly.

"Um, hi?" Link confusingly said as Zelda quietly laughed. Link looked at Zelda then back to her family to find Zelda's mom running towards him. She squeezed him into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" her mom said.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Link said sarcastically.

She lets go. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok, um, but there is something I have to tell you guys..." Link said

"What is it?" Zelda's mom, Ruby, asked.

"Well, its about my parents..."

"What about them?" asked Zelda's dad.

"Well, my mom was a nurse, but what I said about my dad was stupid to say. See, he taught with swords, not karate; although he did know some karate..."

"Oh, that's ok sweetie, no big—" Ruby began to say

"No...that's not what I'm trying to say; I'm trying to tell you that my parents aren't even around..." they gasped except of course Zelda, "they died when I was a baby, or so I was told...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just that I—"he was then cut off by a hug from Zelda's mom.

"It's ok Link; we understand." Ruby said as she let go.

"I don't understand... I lied..." Link said a bit confused.

"Yes, but you told us the truth, and I'm so sorry about your parents." she looked towards Nonhanson then back to Link.

"You forgive me?" Link asked

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"I thought you would lose my trust..."

"Oh we would never."

"Oh..." he smiled.

"So, will you be staying for dinner Link?" asked Nonhanson (Zelda's dad).

"No, I'm sorry, but I have to go." said Link

"Oh please don't go; you just got here." said Ruby

"Yeah, you must stay longer." said Zelda

"Sorry, but I have stuff to take care of." Link stated

"What kind of stuff?" asked Ruby curiously

"Well, I have training to do with karate and sword fighting; my sensei wants me to be perfect by Sunday. And since I work Friday and Saturday all day, I don't have any other days to practice so—"

"Oh dear, you really need to take a break sweetie. Stay!"

"But—"

"No buts!"

"Now honey, you can't force him to stay; although, we would be happy if you did stay Link." suggested Nonhanson

"Hmmm, what if I came over again tomorrow?" suggested Link.

"Oh alright." said Zelda's mom

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow then, bye." said Link

"See ya at school." said Zelda

"Later."

As he left Ruby whispered to Nonhanson, "Why does he not know? Should we tell him?"

"When the time is right, he will know soon enough..." Nonhanson whispered back.


	11. Chapter 10: Problems Part 1

**Yeah I'm mean and nice I guess u could say I'm giving you another chapter in the same day but this is the first part. The reason I split it into two parts was because one: I'm working on the second part so you wouldn't get this chapter if it was just one whole chapter and two: the chapter was way too long I mean super super long. I add a small monster scene and I added some other small things too. So you guys are lucky you get part one first which I think is more of stuff thats new but anyways on with the chapter...**

****

Chapter 10: Problems Part 1

As Link was walking home he thought, _'I can't believe they forgave me so quickly.' _Not paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped over something. As he hit the ground he heard some all too familiar laughter.

"Hahahahaha... just like old times, right buddy?" said Mido who continued to laugh.

Link moaned as he got up to find Mido, Jacob, Ryan, and Blake laughing but slowly died down. "What do you want?" Link grumbled

"Nothing; actually to tell you the truth," Mido said with an emphasis on 'truth', "we were heading home, until we saw you walking by yourself. Which isn't a surprise."

Ignoring his last comment Link asked, "Are you guys neighbors?"

"Yeah? What's it to ya?"

"Nothing, just curious."

"So, how does it feel to live alone?"

"Why? Do you actually care?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Hardly...Hey, did you know that I know karate?" Mido stated

"Ha! Are you finally living your dream of becoming a ninja?"

Mido threw a kick at Link but he just stepped to the side at a 45* angle and punched Mido in the ribs. Link took a few steps back and smiled. Mido clutched his side and leaned forward a little in pain. He looked up at Link and said, "I see you know some karate yourself..."

"Yeah, I also know how to use a sword." stated Link

Mido stood up straight. "Yeah right..." he glanced at Link's neck and noticed something, "Huh?"

"What?" Link asked

"What's around your neck?" Mido asked

Link looked down at his necklace then back at Mido, "It was my mother's necklace...they found it on me before she was gone...at least, that's what I've been told...it probably has a meaning but I don't know what..."

"Oh...uh...anyways, we'll see you at school tomorrow loser..." He shoved Link and Mido and the rest left laughing.

_'Jerk'_ Link thought.

Link looked back at his necklace and grabbed the pendent. He did not take it off but examined it. The pendent was the shape of a triangle with four smaller triangles in the main triangle; the middle triangle was upside down while the other 3 were upside right. (**only description I could think of for the Triforce lolz)**

Link thought, _'This has to have a meaning...everytime I fight a monster either during or after, my left hand would show this same exact symbol. I thought I should put it aside, but now that all of this is happening, I'm not sure...'_

He sighed and began to walk home. He finally arrived at his house and walked inside. He randomly thought of the wolfos and whats been going on.

_'Perhaps these monsters attacks are a clue for something to come, but what? And why me? Do I play a bigger part in all of this then whats leading on. Maybe the symbol around my neck means I'm the chosen one or whatever, I highly doubt it though. Being a chosen one is something only for movies, I doubt it happens in real life... Then again, there are monsters attacking me so anything can happen I guess... Let me get this straight, I come here to Hyrule High and make friends, which is great and all but I then get attacked by that plant thing which isn't so great... I meet my old enemy, Mido, again, then almost get myself killed by a pack of wolf creatures... and it keeps getting better with this whole triangle thing. None of this makes any sense...' _He looked at his left hand and thought out loud, "What are the goddesses trying to tell me?"

He was in his house by his front door, he walked to the left which is where his closet is. He got his punching bag out, set it up in his living room, and began to punch and kick the bag. After some time, he imagined the punching bag was Mido; that's when he punched harder and faster, "That's right, who's the loser now! Hi-ya!"

1 hour later

"That should do it; now for some sword training."

He put the punching bag back in the closet, then went through his living room to the sword rack. He grabbed his sword and when he did the triangular symbol showed on the back side of his hand. He backed his hand away and thought out loud, "Again? I thought this was a one time thing...Maybe I'm tired or angry at Mido..." he shrugged it off, grabbed his sword, and went outside and practiced for 2 hours.

He does Spin Attak, then the horizontal slash, vertical slash, strike, then the final blow. "Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Hiiiii-ya! Phew, I should call it a day; don't want to get too tired."

He went back inside, put his sword back on the sword stand, and plopped on the couch, "Man, what am I going to do about Mido?" he got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbed himself an apple, and took a bite, "I think I should confirm why he still picks on my tomorrow. I mean, would he really hold a grudge this long. He must have his reasons. I can't ignore him nor should I fight him...what the hell am I suppose to do then? Ok, cut back the cussing or Zelda will never like you... I mean as friends... nothing else...I think...ugh!" He throws his apple away; as the rest of the night went by with thoughts of Zelda and monster attacks and everything going through his mind.

The next morning, everything goes on as usual and Link was now at school and spots Mido at his own locker. _'Time to find out with his friends not around' _Link thought

He went towards Mido and said, "Hey Mido, I need to talk to you."

Mido shuts his locker and looks at Link, "What do you want, loser?"

"I'm curious to know why you keep picking on me; this can't possibly be about some dumb childhood lie, can it?"

"You honestly think I would hold a grudge like that for so long, I'm not a child you idiot!"

"Then why do you hate me so much?"

"I have my reasons. Reasons that you don't need to know about."

"Oh really? You know you could have at least apologized for all the crap you gave me!"

"...I wanted to be your friend years ago and not long ago either..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Mido's friends showed up and Mido came his usual self, "But, now I would rather be friends with a dog then you."

"So, in other words you have another reason for hating me, not because of a dumb lie I made years ago?"

"Yeah, and that's all you need to know freak..." he and his friends left.

Link thought, "_Well that was odd...Mido acted way different, it kinda made it a little awkward...He said he wanted to be my friend years ago which I guess is understandable, but what did he mean not too long ago? Who cares, Mido is a jerk and always will be; he will never change."_

Link walked to Zelda's locker to find Zelda there, he smiled and walked up to her and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Meh." responded Zelda

"Meh? Well meh to you too." Link said back.

Zelda smiled and looked at Link, "Hi Link."

"Hey, so are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry for my response with the 'meh' it's been a weird day for me and it's only begun."

"You're not alone. Went to speak to Mido and he acted pretty weird."

"Really? Well with your last encounter I'm surprised the principal didn't come."

"Haha yeah, sorry bout that he just really get me upset."

"No excuse Link, I don't want to have to separate you two if you don't behave."

"Haha, yes mam."

They share a small laughter and was cut short when they noticed Zelda's friends arrived and Elice was looking very depressed.

"What's wrong Elice?" asked Zelda

Elice sighed, "Joe broke up with me..."

"Oh no, Elice I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I mean, he was ok, but it just wasn't working out I guess... he always thought about himself and stuff; that no good jerk."

Link thought, _'I wonder if I should say something to cheer her up...why not.' _"Uh, you shouldn't worry too much on the matter; you'll find the right guy for you. You're a very nice and pretty woman, and you never know, there might be a guy who secretly likes you."

"Really? Hmmm... You're single, right?" asked Elice

"Um, yeah?" Link asked confused

"Hmmmm, sit by me at lunch,k?"

"Uh, ok?"

"Ek! Ok, see ya later Link. Tehe." she skipped away

"Well, I guess she's over Joe." stated Saria

"Why do you say that?" asked Link

"I think she has a crush on you."

"What? But I didn't do anything."

"Oh yes you did; you used your hawt body to get her attention." **(fyi, I know that's not how you spell hawt I know its spelled as hot =P)**

"What? I'm not hawt and I wasn't trying to get her attention!"

"Oh please; you boys are so stupid."

"Hey!"

"How can Elice have a crush on Link so quickly?" asked Zelda

"Don't get jealous Zelda; she's in the same boat as you are, right?" said Malon

Both Link and Zelda blush

"What? I-I don't have a c-crush on Link." stuttered a very embarrassed Zelda?"

"Uh-huh, riiiiiiight." said Malon

"Well, do you have a crush on him, Malon?" asked Zelda

"Well, he is hawt so—"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Link said with a red face.

"Haha, bye Link. Said Malon

He left the giggling girls and thought as he was walking towards his next class, _'Tch, me? Hawt? Whatever...Zelda? Jealous? No way! Why would she be jealous? And why would I care if she was or not? I wonder...' _

Later, lunchtime

As Link stood in line, _'Now that I think about it I have no problems on my hand, Mido and now __Elice...great what next...' _:/

As he was getting his food he heard a shout from the other side of the room, "Hey Liiiiiiiiiink!" he looked in the direction of the voice which was Elice who was waving at him to get his attention; she then pat the seat next to her and shouted, "I saved you a seat!" Everyone looked at Link and laughed while Link turned a shade of pink. He got his food and slowly walked toward the table. "Here Link, sit by me." Elice said

"Thanks..." He sat down and on his right sat Zelda

"So Link, tell me about yourself." asked a curious Elice

"Huh? Oh! Um... I uh..." she looked at him confused, still waiting for an answer. "Um, I know how to use a sword." he stated

"Really?" she smiled

"Yeah, I also know karate."

"Oh my Goddesses! You are so perfect! Hehe"

He nervously laughed, "thanks..."

The rest of the gang; Mido, Saria, Ike, and Malon, showed up and sat down.

"Ok, tell me more about yourself." Elice commanded

"Uh..." Link had to think

"I doubt there's much to tell; he has a pretty boring life." commented Mido

"Shut up Mido, what do you know?" said Link

"A lot more than you." Right then and there a spark of electricity went off as soon as they made eye contact. **(if you watch anime its the electricity that goes from eye to eye when two enemies look at each other can't quite think what its call atm)**

"Um, Link? You were saying?" Elice asked

"Huh?" he looked back at Elice, "Oh right... um...hmmm, enough about me, tell me something about yourself."

"Me? Oh! Well, I have a brother; his name is Marth and he'll be coming here in 3 days. He and Roy will be coming here Monday! Ek!" Elice said excitingly.

"Why haven't they been coming?" asked Link

"Well, let's just say it's a family secret."

"Aw, ok."

"Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is sudden but...will you go out with me?" Ellice asked as everyone at the table, including Link, started to chock on their food.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Link surprised.

"I want to go out with you so bad, please!"

"Why would you want to date this loser?" asked Mido

"Mido!" yelled Saria

"Uh, I mean, he's not a loser he's the opposite of that...um, say yes buddy. Haha."

"Well, uh, I'll think about it..." said Link

Elice sighed, "...Ok..."

Later that day, after school, at Link's locker. Link shut his locker and turned around to leave but Zelda stood in his way. "Oh, hi Zelda."

"Yeah hi..." she said a little gloomy.

"What's wrong?" he asked

She put her hands on her hip, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what I mean; I'm talking about you and Elice!"

"Oh, well, I don't know how to answer that...Um, are you jealous?"

"No!" she responded quickly with a tint of pink on her face

"Then why do you care if I say yes or no?" he asked

"Well...Elice just broke up with her boyfriend and—"

"Hey! I'm not the one who asked her out; she asked me."

"Yeah, but still..."

Still what?"

"Hmph," she crossed her arms and looked away, "never mind."

"Ok, well bye."

He began to walk pass her but Zelda looked at him and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

He looked back at her, "home?' he asked confused

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hip again, "Did you forget already? You promised my parents and I that you would come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah, ok, let's go."

"Idiot." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." He slightly nudged her in a jokingly matter, and began to walk towards the exit. She followed closely behind

While they walked to Zelda's house, Zelda broke the silence with the subject Link was trying to avoid.

"Are you going to say yes? Zelda asked

"To what?" Link asked

"Elice asked you out; what's your answer?"

"Oh...i don't know...I barely know her..."

"Well, she's nice...you should—" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Do you want me to?" Link asked

"...Not really..." she mumbled

The rest of the walk was quiet and awkward until they finally arrived at Zelda's house. The walked inside her house, but Zelda said nothing.

Link thought, _Strange; she usually shouts of her arrival when she has a guest with her, hmmm...' _"I'm back!" he shouted

Zelda looked at him with a questionable look, "What are you doing?" she asked

"I was trying to be you." Link teased. She sighed and Link asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well...I—" she was interrupted by her mom.

"Link!" Zelda's mom came running towards Link and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Really? I couldn't tell.." Link said as she let him go.

"Sorry; you're just so adorable and sweet." she squeezed his right cheek.

_'Ow!' _Link thought

"Mom!" shouted Zelda

"Oops," she stopped, "sorry sweety; you're just sooooo cute!"

He faked smiled and laughed, _'Cute? Not this again...'_ "Uh yeah, thanks; I guess..."

Zelda's dad stepped in the room, "So, are you staying for dinner?" Zelda's dad asked

"Yeah." Link said

Alissa came in and began talking to Link. After awhile Link looked beside him and realized Zelda was no longer there. He looked back at Alissa, "Where's Zelda?"

"She went upstairs to get Zac not long ago." said Alissa

"Zac, slow down." Zelda said from upstairs.

Her little brother, Zac, ran down the stairs and noticed Link. He ran toward Link and stopped in front of him.

He looked at him with his big blue eyes, "Hi, my name's Zac." Zac introduced himself.

"Hi; I'm Link."

"Come with me." Zac said

"Well—"

"Come on!" Zac grabbed Link's hand and dragged him to his room which was upstairs. "This is my room."

"Cool." Link said as he looked around

Zac let go of Link's hand and ran toward one of his toys. He took it, ran back to Link, and hand it to him. "You can play with that."

"Oh, thank you." Link examined it with a smile as Zac ran back to his toys.

"Come here." Zac motioned for Link to come in his direction.

"Ok." he walked toward Zac

Once Link was standing by Zac, Zac said, "Look!" he showed Link a little rectangular box.

"Wowwwwwww, what is it?" asked Link

"It's something I found in Zelda's room today. She noticed it was gone when she got home today and asked for it back. But it's so pretty I didn't want to give it back. I told her I would protect it but she kept telling me it was too dangerous."

"So it's Zelda? What is it?"

Zac opened the box and Link's eyes widened as he was familiar with what he saw. His jaw dropped and was confused on the matter. He thought, _'How is it she has the same necklace as me? Do I still have it on?' _He grabbed his necklace, _'Yup; its still on, but why does she have the same necklace as me... perhaps this necklace does have a meaning to it...' _"Did she tell you what it was for?"

"Nope, she did mention if I ever saw it glow to tell her, whatever that meant. Oh!" The necklace glowed for a second as did Link's necklace and then it stopped. "Woah!"

Link was shocked for a little then was serious, _'No question about it; Zelda knows everything about it and one of these days I'm gonna ask her what it means and why I have the same exact necklace as her.'_

Zac closed the box and put it away, "Guess I will tell Zelda, but first lets see if Alissa and Zelda wants to play games with us." Zac said with a smile

"Ok." Link smiled

Zelda and Alissa joined as they all began to play board games. Link, however, was still lost in his thoughts about the necklace. _'I'll ask her one of these days.'_

Later that night, dinner time.

Everyone was sitting at the table with the food all sat out in front of them.

"Oh goddesses, I love chicken and dumplings!" Link's eyes lit up.

"Haha that's good to hear"; they gathered the food in their plates and began to eat, "so Link, how's the food taste?" asked Ruby

He took a bite of the chicken and dumplings, "Mmmm, I love it. It's way better than what I can cook; you're an excellent cook Mrs. Harkinian."

"Oh thank you dear, you're making me blush. And there's no need to be formal, call me Ruby."

"Ok Mrs. oh, uh, I mean Ruby."

"You're such a sweetheart."

"Aw gee, thanks."

"You're so handsome too, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." he blushed, "I bet you will be the perfect boyfriend for any girl." Ruby continued

"Yeah, or he wants to hook up with Zelda but too shy to ask." Alissa teased

Link and Zelda looked at each other, than looked away blushing.

"Alissa, don't tease them." Nonhansen said.

"Sorry..."

Later that night

"Do you have to go already?" asked Zelda

"Yeah, it's getting late; I'll see you tomorrow." said Link

She smiled, "I know."

"Come back whenever you want, you're always welcomed here." said Ruby

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye!"

Link left and began walking towards his house. It was dark and quiet and no one was around, Link began to wonder, "It's quiet," he stopped, "too quiet..." he was now outside of town and not too far from his house.

He heard something from behind; he turned around and his eyes widened as a small skeleton crawled out of the ground. "What the—" he heard another sound from behind him again, he turned around and saw another one popping out of the ground. There were two others that popped up and they were all surrounding him. **(AN: those are Stalchild from OoT not to mistake them with Stafos) **

He picked up a stick to use as a sword. _'This is ridiculous! First time, I thought it was weird, a coincidence; second time it was strange; then after that it just pisses me off! Someone's trying to get rid of me, but who and why?'_

He swung the stick and it broke with the first contact. "Well skrew that!" he threw the other half aside. "You guys shouldn't be too hard to beat." he threw a kick at one, then a few punches and destroyed it. "This would be much easier with a sword." He noticed his hand glow of the Triforce. "Whatever this means," he continued to destroy the other skeletons, "it's a sign."

He observed the rest of the area to make sure no other creatures were around, there was not. "I got to figure a way to carry a weapon around without bringing it to school, but how? These 'attacks' keep happening when I'm going home, so what could that mean?" he continued to walk home, "I want to put this to the side, but somethings going to happen. I bet these attacks are some sort of hint for what's to come. And I bet Zelda would know what that something is, but I need to find the right time to ask her." he looks at his left hand, " I wonder if this thing on my hand that keeps showing up can help me hide a sword...hmmmm..."

He arrived home and went to bed filled with thoughts.

**and that is my chapter hoped you guys liked it. Oh by the way I got some reviews about the whole parenthesis thing and the Mido thing so I decided to put this AN down here to tell those viewers the parenthesis AN stuff can be ignored if you don't want to read them and as for the Mido thing goes no Mido does not hate Link because of a childhood thing; I was going to explain that later but someone just had to be rude about that situation but anywho I try to upload when I can and I did plz review and thank you cookies to all XD **


	12. Chapter 11: Problems Part 2

** I know it's been awhile since I updated this story, but alas I lost my notebook for this story :( i've been tearing the house left and right and its no where to be found; so I thought i'll start from scratch AGAIN lolz well here's the next chapter i'll try to update this more as best as I can I have more free time on my hands now but not a lot..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

** Chapter 11: Problems Part 2**

The next day, at Zelda's locker

"Hey Zelda." Link greeted  
"Hi Link; hey I'm sorry my mom embarrassed you last night." Zelda said looking at her feet  
"Oh, its alright Zel. Hey I got a question for you."  
Zelda looked back up at Link with a small smile, "Always changing the subject, aren't you?" she giggles seeing Link's confused expression, "What's up?"

"Ok, well you see, last night after I left your house...something happened... I can't really explain what but I was wondering if you know about—" he was then cut off by a girl yelling from a distance  
"Move it!" the girl yelled while pushing kids out of her way as she made her way towards Link and Zelda.  
Zelda rolls her eyes. "Oh great…"  
"Do you know her?" The girl followed by 3 others came up to Link with big smiles. Link nervously smiled back.  
Zelda asks, "What do you want Ruto?"  
Ruto glares at Zelda "I'm here to talk to the transfer student." she looks back at Link with a flirty smile, "Hi, I'm Ruto and I'm like so sorry that I didn't talk to you before it's just… I'm so shy—"  
"Since when have you been shy?" Zelda asked crossing her arms  
"Tch. I've always been shy, right girls?" Ruto glanced to her 3 friends  
"Right!" they responded  
_'Oh boy, more trouble…' _Link thought "Um, I—" he was cut off by a squeak from Ruto.  
"Oh my goddesses! Your voice is so beautiful! Tehe." she bashes her eyelashes  
"Um thank you? Heh, anyways—"  
"Oh my goddesses! Your laugh is amazing!"  
"Ok? As I was saying—"  
"Oh, sorry for interrupting you."  
"I'm guessing you know Zelda?" he quickly said before anymore interruptions.  
"Yeah, I don't really like her though."Ruto looked away with her arms crossed  
"Hello; I'm standing right here!" Zelda shouted.  
Ruto looks at Zelda "Yeah, and no one cares," she looks back at Link with a different gaze, "come on Link, come hang with the popular kids."  
"Um… maybe later…" Link tried to get out of it.  
"Fine, come on girls lets go. Tehe, see ya later Link." She puts her finger on his nose and walks away with her friends.  
"Ok, that was creepy…" Link shivered  
"Link, I think you've become a chick magnet." Zelda stated  
"A chick what?"  
A chick magnet; think about it, first Elice starts liking you and now Ruto has her eyes for you... you got some issues..."  
"Gee, first Mido, then Elice, now Ruto what else can go wrong?"  
"What about me?" Someone said from behind Link.  
Link turns around to find Mido. "What do you want?"  
"I heard my name, so I was curious." Mido shrugs  
"Well, if you hear your name coming from me, than it means I'm talking bad about you."  
"Really, 'cause I swore I heard Elice's name too..."  
"Well, I just think… since she likes me and all…" Link trailed off  
"Yeah, I think her ex must have hit her on the head ,which made her fall in love with the freak of the school; hey that's you." Mido pointed at Link and gave a fake smile.  
"Shut up!"  
"Yeah, like I would listen to you?"  
"Um, guys?" Zelda interupted  
Mido looked from Link to Zelda, "Oh, hi Zelda. I didn't realize you were there, uh sorry about that." he scratches the back of his neck.  
"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of saying sorry." Link mumbled looking away  
Mido looked back at Link "Well, at least I was being nice."  
Link looked back at Mido "You? Nice? Ha; I'd like to see that."  
He punches Link's arm, "Always the kidder."  
"Always the idiot." Link retorted  
"Yes, you are." Mido respnded  
"I was talking about you dumb ass."  
"Freak."  
"Jerk."  
"Liar!"  
"Moron!"  
"Loser!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Bi—"  
"Guys!" Zelda interrupted again.  
Both Mido and Link look at Zelda and say at the same time, "What?!"  
"Um…" (Sweat drop)  
Mido and Link look at each other still saying stuff at the same time, "Stop copying me! I'm not! Stop it!"  
"Gah, this is so freaky! Stop saying the same thing I say, freak." Mido yelled  
"Quit calling me that!" Link yelled back  
"What? A freak?"  
"Yeah, that!"  
"Well, get use to it 'cause that's what you are."  
"Guys! Can't you 2 just get along again?" Zelda asked  
"Again?" Mido looked at Zelda then at Link again, "You told her?!"  
"Yeah, so?" Link stated  
"Once a freak, always a freak." Mido smirked  
Link stares at him for one more second than out of nowhere, Link punches Mido in the face. Zelda gasp and backed away a bit. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Link yelled  
"And I told you," Mido punches Link in the face, "to get use to the facts."  
"Guys, please…."  
Link was giving Mido a noogie (**of course not a friendly one)** until they heard a familiar voice than Link let go of Mido.  
"What's going on?" asked Saria

Mido says, "Oh, hi Saria, um I was—"  
"Gasp! Mido your lip is bleeding!" he touches his lip and looked at Link angry, "Gasp! Link your lip is bleeding as well!" Link touches his lip and also looked at Mido angry. "Ok; what happened?"

Link and Mido looked back at Saria and stuttered at the same time, "Oh, he, I mean, I…" the look at each other again and shouted, "stop it!"  
"Ok? Zelda, what happened?"  
_'Oh boy; will Zelda tell the truth? If she does than maybe Saria will break up with Mido. Haha… wait… if that would happen Mido would just take his anger off on me…. Don't tell the truth Zelda!'_

"Oh… uh," she glanced at Link then back to Zelda with a smile, "they were having a weird contest." Mido and Link looked at each other with a confused expression on their face then they looked back at Zelda and Saria.  
"What kind of contest?" Saria asked  
"Well….you know guys… they do weird things; so weird, us girls don't even know what they're doing… see, Mido was practicing his punches or whatever and he accidentally hit Link. Then Link was doing something and he accidentally hit Mido. So, this whole incident was just a bunch of accidents."  
Saria looked at Link and Mido, "Is that true?"  
Mido and Link said at the same time, "Yep; just acting stupid." They looked at each other angry again.  
"Ok, come on Mido; let's go." Saria shook her head and began to walk to her next class but she waited for Mido to come from a distance.  
"Ok." Before he left he whispered to Link, "Freak."  
"Why you…." Zelda pulled on Link's sleeve which calmed him down… Saria and Mido finally left.

"Well, that was…"  
"Freaky." Link finished  
"Very…" Zelda mumbled  
"…I'm sorry…" Link apologized  
"It's alright Link."  
"No, it's not; I shouldn't have yelled at you it's just—"  
"You really hate him." Zelda finished for him  
"Yeah…" Zelda faced Link and touched his bleeding lip with her index finger which made him blush.  
"Are you ok?" she asks, he nods, "Oh, I'm sorry." She removes her finger from his lip.  
"… Oh, it's ok." Link looked down at his shoes  
"Gee Link, your face is all red; are you sure you're ok?" Zelda asked looking at him with concern.  
"Uh, yeah; just still a little mad I guess…" he lied  
"Oh…"  
"Uh, anyways, why don't we talk about Ruto now."  
"What? Oh goddesses, don't tell me you like her!?" Zelda was taken aback.  
"No! I was just wondering what her problem is and why you two don't get along. I thought you would get along with anyone, you're very nice and stuff..."  
"Oh… Well, aren't you sweet." she giggles, "I don't know why she doesn't like me; she's always been like that. I guess she wants to be the queen of the school and find me as a threat." she shrugs, "but that's just my guess."

"Well, you are the prettiest." Link blushed while looking at his feet after realizing what he just said.

Zelda smiled, "Thanks." a small blush appeared on her face as well as she looked away

Link chuckled, "Why is this school so much better than my other schools, but so much weirder?" Zelda just shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I guess it's good because I have friends, it's bad because Mido's here, and it's weird because apparently I'm a chick magnet," he sighs, "it's not even 1st hour yet and all this drama is going on…"  
"Well, I hope your day gets better." Zelda smiled  
"No kidding…" Link mumbled  
"Well, we better get to class."  
"Yeah, before anything else happens…"

Later, lunch time

Link was in line getting his food when all of a sudden… "Move it!" he sighs then turns around to find Ruto and her friends pushing people out of their way so they could reach Link. "Hi Link." Ruto greeted while batting her eyelases.  
"Hi." Link mumbled  
"I have something to ask you." Ruto stated  
_'What now?' _Link thought"What?" he asked  
"Sit with us." she demanded  
"Wait, that's not a—"  
"I don't care; you're sitting with us!" she demanded again  
"Sorry, but I already have somewhere to—" he was once again interrupted by Ruto  
"Well, today you're going to sit with the popular kids."  
"But—"  
"Come on." She, then, started to drag Link to her table.

At Ruto's table

"Sit!" she pushed him down on a chair then she sat next to him. "So, do you like this school better than your old one?"  
"Yeah." he stated  
"Is it because of me?" she said excitingly  
"What?" He asked confused  
"I knew it; you know what, we should totally go out. I mean, just think about it; we would be the perfect couple." she fantasize  
"Uh…" he thought about it for awhile then shuddered at the thought.  
"Great; it's official! You're my new boyfriend!"  
"What?!" Link was startled  
"Don't worry Link, you won't have to sit with what's-her-face and her loser friends anymore."  
_'There's only 1 loser at their table in my opinion...' _"But I'm fine sitting with them."  
"Well, you'll feel much better over here."  
Link sighs as he glances at Zelda's table and they were all staring at him and Ruto. _'Yeah, I knew this day would be weird.' _he thought  
"Why are you staring over there?" Ruto asked  
"Huh?" he looks at Ruto then back to Zelda's table, "Oh, um, Elice… she looks sad…"  
"Oh, it's probably because her brother and his friend or whatever. Isn't coming here like she thought they would."  
"What?" he looks back at Ruto  
She took a drink of her milk. "Did she not tell you?"  
"Well, she did mention her brother was coming over or something…"  
"Yeah, they were, but they had a change of plans."  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"Well, I heard they were coming but something came up, so they won't be coming till next year."  
"Oh…"  
"Say, did you hear about the upcoming play?" Ruto asked  
"Play; what play?" Link asked confused  
"It's a play for all the sophomores."  
"I'm not doing no play."  
"You have too; you're a sophomore."  
"So?"  
"It's required."  
He sighs, "So, when's the play?"  
"Next week…"  
"Next week? But I don't even know what part I have to play in the play…"  
"Relax silly, next week we get our parts; the real thing doesn't start till October or November."  
"Oh… uh, do you know what it's about?"  
"I don't know; we'll have to find out next week."  
"Oh boy… I hope I don't get a big part…"  
"Well, putting that aside for now, what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Working…" Link mumbled  
"Can't you take off and spend the weekend with me?" Ruto pleaded  
"No." he quickly responded  
"But the girls and I was planning to go to the mall and I wanted to bring my boyfriend, that would be you." Ruto said  
"Wait a minute; I'm not your boyfriend." Link defended  
"You are now."  
"No I'm not…"  
"Fine, but when you change your mind, tell me."  
He sighs again. _'When will she get the hint.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

** So like I said sorry for no update for awhile. Anyways as you noticed only a few minor changes nothing big was added or anything so since thats the case i'm going to upload the next chapter tomorrow if my parents don't kill me with chores lolz well till then XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Parts for the Play

** So, some of you know that I have lost my notebook for this story and will probably have to start from scratch if I can't find it by the end of this week which kinda sux I worked pretty hard creating stuff for the next one but I'll have to redue it...I bet after I redue it and post it I'll probably find my notebook lolz thats how it usually works haha XD anyways heres the next chapter its not much different to the other one just more clarification.**

**Chapter 11:** **Parts for the play**

Later, after lunch by the cafeteria doors

"I'll see ya later Link, bye." Ruto giggled  
"Uh, yeah, bye…" she leaves and he sighs in relief  
"So?…" Link turned around to find Zelda with her arms crossed.  
"Oh, hi Zelda." Link greeted with a smile  
"… How was your lunch with Ruto?" she asked  
"Well, I found out that there's a play in October and we get our parts next week, oh I also found out why Elice looked so sad."  
"What else does she know?"  
"Uh…"  
"Oh, I got a perfect idea, why don't you go sit with her since you're learning so much from her!" Zelda snaps  
"Wait, what?" Link looked at her confused  
"You heard me or better yet, why don't you just hang out with her!" Zelda uncrossed her arms  
"Wait a minute; you're getting the wrong idea… the wrong—" he then thought back to events as a child and found it similar to now; he then thought, _'OMG! It's been about a week since Zelda and I became friends and that's the longest I had friends… its first grade all over again!'_"Wait, Zelda, please, you don't understand; she dragged me, I was force to sit with her…" Link tried to explain  
"…Are you going to sit with her again?" Zelda asked with her right eyebrow raised  
"If she doesn't drag me into it, no…"  
She sighs, "I'm sorry Link."  
"That's alright, so...we still friends?"  
"Of course!"  
"Phew, I was getting worried; I mean, it's only been a week since we became friends and well I only had friends for a week so…" he trailed off  
"Oh Link, you won't have to worry; we'll always be friends." she smiles  
"Ok, well, I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Do you know anything about the play?" Link asked  
"No, but I don't think anyone knows." Zelda stated  
"Why do all sophomores have to attend?"  
"Because our school is retarded…"  
"Don't you mean the principal?" they both laughed.

"Well, anyways, I hope I get a little part." Zelda stated  
"You mean, they get to choose your parts?" Link asked  
"Yup."  
"Great; I hope I don't get the main part or anything…"

1 week later, Wednesday, after school, in the gym

All the sophomores were sitting on the benches listening to the director of the play.

"Welcome all sophomores! I bet all of you are excited to be in this play!" the room was silent, "Or so I thought you would be… well, the play is called 'The Legend of the New Born Hero'. It's about a young man who lived a normal life until 1 day evil attacked. A princess is captured and the hero must save her; and blah blah blah, you guys get it," the room was still silent, "ok, here are some papers that have your parts, so come on down and get one."

Later, all the sophomores grabbed a paper, stood on the floor, and chatted with each other about their parts.

Link and Zelda looked at their papers and Link's jaw fell, "Oh my goddesses! No freakin' way!"  
"What is it?" Zelda asked  
"I'm the main character!" Link retorted

"Really?"

The director cleared his throat and said, "I know you guys can read but let me tell you your parts anyways." He cleared his throat again, "Link will be the hero," Link moaned, "Mido will be the main villain."  
Link thought, _'Ha, that's the perfect part for him.'_  
"Ruto will be the princess, Zelda will be the annoying side-kick, Elice will be the princess's father and Sheik will be the princess's mother…"

Sheik raised his hand, "Um, why am I the mother and she's the father? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
"It's more interesting that way, having a girl play a guy part and a guy playing a girl part it will most certainly be more funny… Anyways, Malon will be the salesman, Saria will be the hero's friend who secretly has a crush on him, Chris will be the traveling mailman, Megan will be a servant…" then he started to list the other student's parts. "Ok, meet here again tomorrow for play practice."

Everyone began to leave while Zelda looked at Link, "So, how does it feel being the hero?" she teased  
Link moaned, "Don't remind me…"  
She giggles, "I get to annoy you on your quest to save the princess."  
"Ugh, Zelda did you look near the ending of what the hero has to do?"  
"Um, destroy evil?" she questioned  
"No, well yeah, but after that…"she thought for a moment and looked near the ending of the script but Link sighs and continues, "I have to kiss the princess..."  
"What?! You have to kiss Ruto?!" Zelda shouted  
"Hehe, hi Link."

Link and Zelda turned around to find Ruto giggling while twirling her hair around her finger  
"Uh, hi…" Link mumbled  
"Guess what we get to do?" Ruto asked  
"Something I would rather not do..."  
"Tehe, you know you'll like it Link; hehe I hope you're a good kisser 'cause you're going to get the kiss of your life."  
"Oh boy, I'm super excited." Link sarcastically said  
"Oh Link, you're soooooo totally funny; tehe bye." She leaves while Link shivered in disgust.

"Don't worry Link, maybe you can somehow get out of the kiss by making something up…" Zelda suggested  
"Like what?" Link looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"Well, you could always act all dramatic and right when she's about to kiss you, you can back away and say you can't be with her for certain reasons…"  
"Hmm, I like that idea." Link shook is left index finger  
"Well, we better start looking over our parts; I'll see you later Link." Zelda waved goodbye  
"Bye Zelda." Link waved back

Later, at Link's house

"Man, this is so stupid! Why do I have to be the main character? Goddesses, there's so much to memorize…" he layed down on his couch with his lines in front of him. "This is going to take forever to memorize…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

** Sorry it was not much different but at least I'm caught up with the old story now the next chapter you get will be a fresh brand new one. I'll try to give it to you as soon as I can cause not many people will probably review this story until they get something new and fresh lolz Thanks you guys for your support it helps for people to keep me going R&R**


End file.
